You Got That One Thing
by NotEnoughQuinncedes
Summary: Mercedes arrives late to her first class of the year at NYU and their is only one seat left, beside a gorgeous blonde that can only be described as a modern day Grace Kelly. The girl changes her life forever. Brittana and other rare couple
1. Chapter 1

# Chapter 1 #

GOT THIS IDEA RANDOMLY LAST NIGHT SO I DECIDED TO WRITE IT DOWN. DON'T WORRY I HAVEN'T FORGOT ABOUT THIS LOVE IS QUINNCEDES I WILL POST A CHAPTER VERY SOON. SO I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS FIRST CHAPTER. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

"Mercedes get your lazy ass out of bed right now! Santana yells at her roommate and best friend who was close to being late for their first day of classes their sophomore year at NYU.

"San leave me alone I'm trying to sleep!" Mercedes groaned putting her pillow on top of her head ignoring the Latina.

"You do realize it's 8:35 and your class starts at 9:00 Mercedes!" Santana picked up a pillow and banged it over Mercedes head.

"Oh hell no, why did you let me sleep so late San it's the first day!" Mercedes jumped out of bed quickly searching around her room for some clothes to wear.

"Not that it's any or your business but me and Britt were a little busy this morning, plus you need to learn how to set your alarm I ain't nobody's mom!"

"Whatever San, just know I'm kicking your ass when I get home if I'm late!"

"Yeah Yeah whatever you say."

Mercedes rushed out of her bedroom and down the hall towards the into the bathroom she shared with Rachel, Santana and Brittany shared the other bathroom. Mercedes had been living together with Santana, Brittany, and Rachel since they all moved to New York from Lima, Ohio to attend school. They decided it would be cheaper to share apartment together and it work out since they've known each other basically all their lives. Santana and Mercedes attended NYU while Brittany was a student at Juilliard and Rachel attended NYADA with her girlfriend Tina who was a year behind the rest of them.

Rushing towards the bathroom Mercedes heard the shower running and she groaned in frustration knowing that most likely Rachel and her girlfriend Tina occupied the shower. "Come on you guys you need to stop whatever your doing, I need to get in the shower, I'm gonna be late for class!"

Mercedes heard the girls giggle on the other side of the door which only made her more frustrated and she began to bang loudly on the door. "I'm serious, Berry and Chang get out the damn SHOWER!"

The door swung open and there stood Rachel with Tina behind her both wrapped up in towels and huge grins on their faces. "It's all yours Mercedes we didn't make to much of a mess." Rachel said with a smirk. This was a completely different Rachel then she knew in high school but she guessed New York will do that to you. Rachel walked out the bathroom her fingers interlaced with Tina's.

"Eww gross you guys." Mercedes directed to her friends who had been dating for almost five months now. There relationship had been shocked to everyone but they were a good fit, Rachel challenged Tina and Tina stood up to Rachel when she was in her diva mood. "Am I the only lesbian in New York who is not getting laid!" Mercedes yelled to no one in particular.

"YES!" All the girls in the apartment yelled back at her in unison. Mercedes just slammed the bathroom door, not having time to argue with her roommates.

When Mercedes finally arrived to her class at NYU she was fifteen minutes late and all eyes were on her as she tried to sneak in. "Nice of you to finally join us Ms. Jones, you know I was just thinking to myself why would someone decide to be late on their first day." Professor Twine was acting as if he was actually thinking of an answer, this is not the way Mercedes wanted to start her semester.

"I'm really sorry Professor, I promise it won't happen again."

"Your right Ms. Jones because the next time I won't even let you inside my classroom, now take a seat." Mercedes lowered her head in embarrassment as she found a empty spot in the back of the classroom. When Mercedes first sat down she didn't even pay attention to the person sitting next to her, she was trying to focus all her attention on her professor in front of the classroom not wanting to give him a reason to kick her out. When she made the mistake of turning to look at the person beside her, she saw the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Mercedes felt frozen in place she couldn't take her eyes of the angelic girl who seem to have a glow surrounding her. The girl had short chopped blonde hair, she had the smoothest milky skin there wasn't a blemish on her face she was flawless. It was as if god himself had taken extra time and care, sketching every perfect detail of her body. The best way the girl could be described was a twenty first century Grace Kelly and everyone who saw her couldn't help but stare.

"Ms. Jones the class is waiting on you." Mercedes was brought out of her daze when she heard her Professor call her name. She looked around and the whole class was staring at her including the beautiful blonde girl she had been staring at. The blonde girl was smiling at Mercedes and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Ms. Jones I like to hear a response from you today!" The professor was getting annoyed with his student now.

"I uh I didn't really-."

"I'm sorry professor its my fault that Ms. Jones got distracted, I kept asking her question about her notes, I'm really sorry." She sent a smile his way that could probably make anyone sell their first born child.

"I will let it slide this time but girls make sure you pay attention."

"Yes sir we will." The blonde sent another smile his way.

Mercedes was really grateful for the blonde stranger because getting in trouble with her professor twice in one day would not be good. Mercedes turned to the girl beside her and mouthed a "thank you" in which the girl just nodded her head in return.

Mercedes spent the rest of the class period trying her best to get her eyes focused towards the front of the classroom until class was dismissed, she couldn't afford getting distracted again.

As everyone was filing out of the classroom Mercedes wanted to make sure she at least got the girls name, she just had to work up the courage to speak to the girl. "Come on Mercedes you can do this, she is just a girl." Mercedes thought to herself. "The most gorgeous girl I've ever seen but she is still just a girl."

The blonde girl was packing up her things and was about to leave the classroom and Mercedes knew it was now or never. Mercedes stood in front of the blonde blocking her exit."Hey."

"Hi." The blonde replied with a enthusiastic smile on her face.

"My name is Mercedes, Mercedes Jones."

"Nice to meet you Mercedes, my name is Quinn Fabray."

"Quinn, that's a really pretty name." Mercedes said becoming more comfortable with Quinn. "Thank you thats really nice of you to say." Quinn smiled tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

"Your welcome." Mercedes thought the way Quinn smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear was the cutest thing in the world. "Well I just wanted to thank you for helping me out earlier I really appreciate your help."

"It's was no problem at all, I felt like he was picking on you anyway so I thought I would come to your rescue."

"Well thank you anyway."

"Your welcome." Mercedes was now biting on her bottom lip, she wanted to ask Quinn out on a date but she didn't want to get rejected especially since they shared a class together, also she didn't even now if Quinn was into girls.

"I don't remember seeing you around last year, so I'm guessing you transfered?"

"Yes I did actually, I use to attend USC but I didn't like it so I decided to transfer here with my brother Sam."

"So how are you liking New York so far?" Mercedes stared into Quinn beautiful blue eyes.

"I really love it here, I pretty much love everything about it except the people pushing me out the way to get to were they are going." Quinn said with a little laugh that made Mercedes smile, everything about the girl made her smile.

"That's good I'm glad your enjoying my city- well it's not really my city since I wasn't born here but you know I live here so yeah." Mercedes mentally slapped herself she was never this nervous when she had to talk to someone.

"I understand what you meant."Quinn said giving the girl a reassuring smile."Well I would love to stay and talk more with you but I have to head to my next class." Quinn said after she noticed the time on the clock hanging in front of the classroom.

"Yeah I have a class to get to also but it was nice meeting you, I guess I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes you will, bye Mercedes."

"Bye Quinn." Quinn stopped by the exit turning around and sending Mercedes a wave and a smile.

The rest of the day went by in a blur for Mercedes because all she could think about was Quinn. She wanted more then anything to get to know Quinn and take her on a date but she had never met anyone as beautiful as Quinn and she was intimidated.

Mercedes walked into her apartment after class to find Tina and Rachel in the kitchen fixing dinner for everyone in the apartment like they did almost every night but right now it seem like the were more focused on each other then the food.

"Can you two keep your hands off each other for more then five minutes, gosh your getting as worse as Santana and Brittany." Tina and Rachel separated their lips from each, Rachel rolled her eyes since this was the second time Mercedes had interrupted her and Tina's makeout sessions.

"I think we should be allowed to kiss each other as much as we want in the comfort of our own apartment." Rachel argued. "Our apartment? Um excuse me Rachel but Tina doesn't live here!" Mercedes argued back.

"Oh please Mercedes she sleeps here basically every night and most of her clothes are here so just face the facts, she lives here!"

"Whatever, you know if Tina was still with Mike I wouldn't have to hear this from you!" Mercedes said she knew this would get the diva angry because she said it all the time just to mess with the diva, she meant no harm by saying it. Mike and Tina had broken up right before Tina graduate from high school, he was Tina's first everything.

"Fuck you Mercedes!"

"Baby that's not nice you know Mercedes is just messing with you calm down, you know there is nowhere else I rather be then right here with you."Tina wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck leaning in to give her girlfriend a quick kiss.

"Yeah girl calm down, you know your my home girl and I'm so happy for you and Tina." Mercedes said kissing Rachel and Tina on the cheek.

"Yeah I know, it's not you I just got a lot going on with NYADA that I am worried about." Rachel said massaging her temples.

"Do you want to talk about it baby?" Tina asked concerned for her girlfriend

"Not right now sweetie we will talk about it later but there is something you can do for me now though."

"What's can I do baby?"

"Kiss me." Rachel had her hands resting on Tina hips as she went in to give her girlfriend another slow and passionate kiss this one lasting longer then the other.

"You know what you guys just call me dinner is ready, I'm going to take a nap!" Rachel and Tina didn't break apart this time they just gave Mercedes a thumbs up and focused on each others lips.

Mercedes walked into her room to find Santana laying on her bed watching t.v. This was nothing new for Mercedes she would often come home to find Santana in her bed and she would just climb into bed with her and Santana usually wrapped Mercedes in her arms while they talked, watched t.v, or just fell asleep. For people who didn't know them they would just assume that something was going on between them but the people who them the best, knew that they were just really close friends. Even Brittany who was Santana girlfriend of three years didn't get bothered by how close they were.

"How was your day Mercy?" Santana asked her best friend eyes still focused on what was on the television screen. "It was okay my classes are hard but I like the challenge, also I met the woman of my dreams today." Mercedes told her friend as she changed into her NYU t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Aww, come and tell Auntie Snix all about her." Santana held her arms out indicating to her friend that she wanted her to join her in bed. Mercedes climbed onto the bed and snuggled into Santana's arms, her head resting on the girls chest and her arm wrapped around the Latina's waist.

"Well there is not much to tell since I don't know much about her except she transfered here with her brother from USC and most importantly that she is hands down the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"More beautiful then Amber Heard."

"Yes, she's like a 2013 Grace Kelly she is absolutely breathtaking." Santana smiled at her best friend, it had been a while since she has heard her talk about a girl in such a way.

"So when are you going to call her?"

"Uhh I can't call her." Mercedes said nervously she knew what was coming.

"And why not are you nervous or something."

"No not really, I just never asked her for her number." Mercedes said barely above a whisper. "Come on Cedes you need to grow some damn balls!"

"I know San its just this girl makes me nervous plus I don't even know if she is gay or even bisexual." Mercedes said unwrapping herself from Santana's arms and sitting up straight in the bed.

"Mercy if you don't ask her you will never know, at least invite her to something simple like a coffee date just so you can get to know her better." Mercedes knew that her friend was right and she could at least try and get to know Quinn.

"You never know she could be the future Mrs. Jones." Mercedes laughed at her friends words, relaxing back into her arms. "Your right San, thank you I needed to hear that you always know exactly what to say."

"No problem Mercy, Auntie Snix is always here for you." The two best friends cuddled closer together in the bed, Mercedes placed a kiss to her friends neck causing the Latina to smile." Your going to get the girl Mercy, because Auntie Snix is always right."

So what do you guys think? What would you like to see happen in the upcoming chapters?


	2. Chapter 2

# CHAPTER 2 #  
THANKS FOR THE GREAT FEEDBACK EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! REVIEW PLEASE!

"What's up kiddo." Quinn says as she walks into the apartment she shares with her brother who was sitting on the couch playing video games with his new friend Noah Puckerman, they had met there first day in New York.

Quinn walks up to her brother, ruffles his hair then leans down to plant a kiss in his cheek, which he quickly wipes off. "Ewww Q stop being gross and keep your lips to yourself!"

"Aww Sammy can't a girl love on her baby brother." Quinn and Sam have been best friends ever since they were little kids. Sam was very protective over Quinn and he would hurt anyone who messed with his big sister. Of course like any family they had moments when they argued and couldn't stand each other but no matter what they made sure that they told each I love you before they went to sleep. Sam was Quinn's world and she only wanted the best for her little brother and she did whatever she could do so that he would be happy.

"Not if it involves you putting your lips on me, God stop being such a sap!" Sam sends his sister an annoyed look, while Noah stares admiringly at Quinn licking his lips.

"Your know Quinn you can put your sweet lips on me anytime you want." Noah says wiggling his eyebrows at Quinn, causing Sam to slap him on the back of the head. "Dude gross that's my sister." Quinn laughed at the both of them, Noah has been trying to put the moves on her ever since the very first day they met and no matter how many times she turned him down he was still convinced that she was just playing hard to get.

"Sorry bro I can't help it, your sister is crazy hot!" Noah says rubbing the spot on his neck that Sam had recently smacked. "Also think of how cute your nieces and nephews would be if I made your sister Mrs. Puckerman."

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble dude but I doubt that will happen because Quinn is definitely gay!" Noah looks at Sam then to Quinn with a shocked look on his face."Your gay?" Noah asks Quinn who is wearing a smirk on her face.

"Last time I check I was definitely gay, you don't have a problem with that do you?" Quinn asks Noah unsure of how he would react, she knew they were in New York but there are still people who have a problem with gay people.

"Hell no I'm cool with the gays, I actually thinks its really hot that you eat pussy."

"Noah must you be so vulgar!" Quinn says blushing her face getting red. Even though Quinn was comfortable with her sexuality she didn't really talk about it much because she wanted to be known as Quinn not Quinn who is a lesbian and she definitely was not comfortable talking about her sex life in such a vulgar manner. They were raised by two conservative Christian parents who didn't talk about sexuality at all it was not really a normal conversation to have in their household. Which made it really hard for Quinn to come out to her parents because she was raised all her life to believe that being gay was a sin. When she finally did tell them her parents had taken it way better then she had expected, they told her that they would love her no matter who she loved and Quinn couldn't be happier. Even when people in there church turned their backs on the family, that didn't change anything for her parents they continued to love their daughter and found a new church who accepted everyone. As time went by they became more comfortable talking about sexuality but Quinn still had those old habits of being conservative.

"Gross bro I don't want to think about my sister doing that!" Sam says pretending to gag, even though it didn't bother him at all that his sister was gay he just didn't want to think about his sister having sex with anyone whether it be a boy or girl.

"Sorry dude, I have a habit of talking before I think."

"It's cool Noah, anyway Q how was your first day at NYU?" Sam asks his sister.

Quinn face broke out into a grin as she thought about the beautiful African American girl she had met in class today. She had been thinking about the girl all through her other classes, the girl had caught her attention the moment she walked into class and she was thankful that the only seat that was left was the one beside her. "It was good I enjoyed my classes, also I met this really nice girl in my class today name Mercedes." Sam knew his sister better then she knew herself and he could tell by the look on her face that his sister like this girl more then just as a potential friend.

"I know that look Q, you really like this girl don't you!" Quinn starting blushing again. "Yeah I do and it's crazy because how can I like someone when I don't even know anything about them except their name. I don't know what it is but it's something about this girl that makes me want to get to know her better"

"Is she at least hot!"Noah shouts, of course that would be the first thing he would says, Quinn rolls her eyes at Noah's question but answers him anyway. "Yes Noah she happens to be a very beautiful young women ."

"Sweet Quinn, good for you!"

"Anyway that's awesome Q, so did you talk to her?" Sam asks his sister. "Yeah I did, she actually came to talk to me first."

"Cool, so what did you two talk about?"

"Not much really, she just thanked me for helping her out with the professor was being a jerk, then she asked me about transferring here and if I was enjoying New York."

"We'll I'm glad she approached you first because I know you wouldn't of went up to her."

"Hey have some faith in me I might of, I'm not that scared of approaching females." Sam paused the game before turning to face his sister. "Q you have never made the first move, you always wait for the girl come to you, I know your kind of shy but your still a Fabray you need to learn how to go after what you want."

"Okay fine your right but I don't even know if she is gay or not and I'm definitely not making that mistake again!" Quinn looked down sadly at her hands, she always got a little upset when she thought about what happened in the past with her ex.

"Look Quinn I know what happened between you and Kitty was really messed up because you loved her so much but you have let it go and focus on what's going on now." Sam walks over and sits beside his sister and throws his arms over her shoulder. "Look big sis its been over a year and I just want you to move on and be happy and you never know this girl Mercedes might be exactly what you need in your life."

Quinn smiles at her baby brother he always gives her the best advice even when its not what she wants to hear. "Your right Sam even though I'm still scared its nothing wrong with trying to get to know her and maybe I might actually have a chance."

"Of course you do, you are Quinn Elise Fabray and Fabray's get what they want when they work hard enough for it. This girl would be more than lucky to date you." Sam says ruffling his sisters short blonde hair making her laugh. "And if she turns you down you can always come over to the dark side, were your always welcomed" Puck says continuing to flirt with Quinn.

"Thanks but no thanks, I will definitely pass on that offer."

"That's cool your lost babe your going to be missing out on all of this." Noah lifts up his shirt showing off his muscular body but unfortunately for him it did nothing for Quinn, she was not impressed.

Quinn just rolls her eyes, she knows that Noah wasn't going to give up anytime soon he was a very persistent guy."Anyway did anything exciting happen to you today Sam?"

"Actually it did I met this girl today her name is Marley Rose, she has just started a band called Young Wild & Gifted and she wants me to audition to be their guitarist."

"Oh my God Sam that's amazing! I'm so proud of you kiddo!" Quinn pulls her brother in for a hug, Sam had always wanted to be apart of a band ever since he got his first guitar, he was always practicing and playing now stop.

"Thanks Q, I really hope I nail the audition because I'm ready to play for a crowd instead of just my annoying big sister." He playfully shoves his sister with his shoulder to let her know he was only kidding, he loved playing for his sister because she had a great ear for music. "Haha very funny little brother." She shoves him back."Don't worry your going to nail it, your a Fabray and we always get what we want when we work hard at it remember."

"Your right of course I'm going to nail this audition." Sam says laying back on the couch and putting his hands behind his head. "And when I do I'm going to have all the girls screaming my name every time I walk on stage.

"Whatever kiddo, hey you guys want to go and get something to eat I'm paying."

"Hell yeah babe, if your paying then I'm definitely eating." Noah jumps up already putting on his coat. "Yeah I'm down too sis, I'm starving!"

"Alright then let's go kids."

MERCEDES APARTMENT

"You guys dinner is ready!" Mercedes is woken up from her nap by Rachel's loud voice. She is still in the same position she fell asleep in, snuggled with Santana resting her head on the Latinas chest. She sits up and begins to stretch out her muscle while the Latina is still fast asleep with her mouth slightly open.

"San wake up, its time for us to eat." Mercedes lightly shakes the girl to wake her sleeping best friend. Santana begins to slowly open her eyes adjusting to the light. "Gosh that nap felt really good, how was your nap Mercy?" Santana stretches and rubs the sleep out of her eyes as she sits up on the bed, back leaning against the headboard. "It's always good when I have my favorite cuddle buddy with me." Mercedes leans over and places a kiss on Santana's forehead.

"Damn straight!" Mercedes just laughs at her best friend."Cedes pass me my cell, I want to see if Britt is out of dance rehearsal yet."

Mercedes hands the Latina her iPhone that was laying on the nightstand beside her. "I'm going to go get something to eat I'm starving, hurry up girl."

"I'm right behind you Cedes." Santana says getting out of bed as she finishes typing out the message to her girlfriend.

When they get into the kitchen they see the food already on the table and Tina sitting on Rachel's lap trying to feed her girlfriend something that Rachel obviously didn't want. "Rachel just try it please you might actually like it!"

"No Tina it smells weird, I have what I want to eat on my plate!" Rachel says with a pout on her face trying to convince her girlfriend that she really didn't want to try what her girlfriend was trying to feed her.

"Rae I promise your going to like it, just at least try it first then you can fuss at me all you want after!"

"Tinaa." Rachel whines.

"Rachelll." Tina whines back.

"Tina no I already know that I'm not going to like it, you eat it yourself!"

"Please baby can you just try one bite for me, its what my gammy use to make me when I was little girl." Tina says with a pout on her face and Rachel couldn't say no, with Tina looking at her the way she was with those sad eyes.

"Fine I'll try it." Rachel says then opens her mouth waiting for Tina to feed her, which her girlfriend did happily she knew her girlfriend was going to cave into her request the whole time, she had that affect on Rachel.

"So do you like it Rae?" Tina asks her girlfriend with a hopeful grin on her face as Rachel finished swallowing. "Actually its really good sweetie, I wasn't expecting it to be so delicious." Rachel tells the Asian girl sitting on her lap, she wasn't expecting what her girlfriend to feed her to be so delicious, she had been complaining about the way it look and smelled the whole time her girlfriend cooked. Now that she has gotten her first taste of the Asian styled gumbo, she wanted more.

"I told you that you would like it, you should listen to me more often." Tina says jokingly to Rachel, she was always convincing Rachel to try something new even though her girlfriend would protest in the beginning she always eventually caved in.

"Your right sweetie, now keep feeding me please." Tina laughed at Rachel as she continued to feed her girlfriend the food that was on her plate.

"Aww you guys are too cute, I wish I had a girlfriend to sit on my lap and feed me delicious food." Mercedes says grabbing the couples attention as Mercedes and Santana grab plates off the counter.

"Thanks Mercedes." Tina says after placing a quick peck on Rachel lips then sitting in the chair beside her girlfriend so they could eat properly but Rachel whined at the lost contact."No stay babe, I'm comfortable." Rachel says trying to pull Tina back into her lap but Tina stops her. "Rae we both can't really eat comfortably like this and I don't think Mercedes and Santana will appreciate you feeling me up while they eat."

"I'm not going to feel you up, I just love having you so close to me."

"Well after we finishing eatimg we can go to your room and be as close as you want to okay babe?" Tina says rubbing her thumb across Rachel's cheek.

"I like the sound of that sweetie." Rachel places a kiss on Tina's cheek.

"Now back to you Mercedes, the right girl is going to come along trust me."

"Thanks Tina." Mercedes begins to place the delicious food that Tina and Rachel had prepared for them on her plate when Santana spoke up. "Cedes might actually have found that girl today, right Mercedes?"

"We'll I don't know I haven't really talk to her that much to know if she is the "right girl" but its just something special about her plus she is crazy beautiful."

"Aww Mercy it sounds like it something you should pursue." Rachel says. "I want to it's just I don't know if she would even be into me and I don't want to embarrass myself by being rejected."

"Trust me Mercedes I felt the same way when I first started liking Tina but I knew that if I didn't at least try I would regret it and it would always be in the back of my mind, so I went for it and now I have the most amazing girlfriend in the world. She is all I think about besides Broadway and Barbara of course."Everyone at the table laughed."Seriously though now that I have her I can't imagine being with anyone else, we have only been dating for about five months now but I already know I've found the love of my life and soulmate."Tina grabs Rachel by the chin leans over to her girlfriend and slowly kisses her lips. "Baby that was beautiful and I feel the exact same way. I love you Rae, so so much."

"I love you too baby, always." Rachel begins to kiss Tina again as if they were the only two people left in the room.

"Awwww even I thought that was sweet Rachel and I hate when you and Chang are sweet and affectionate." Santana says to her friend who gives her a confused look. "Thank you Santana...I think."

"God now I miss my girlfriend!" Santana says throwing her hands in the air in aggravation. "Good thing I'm right here then Sanny." Brittany was standing behind Santana, she had snuck in while they were talking, she had a tendency to do that at times.

"Britt-Britt!" Santana runs over to Brittany and engulfs her into a big hug lifting her off the ground. "I missed you today Britt-Britt."

"Aww Sanny, I missed you too I was thinking about you all day!" Brittany begins to aggressively kiss her girlfriend pushing her against the wall.

"Wait Britt." Santana pulls away from her girlfriend's lips trying to get her breathing under control."Let's take this too my room!" Santana grabs Brittany's hand and they race to her room.

Mercedes watches the couple race towards the room she knew that she was going to need ear plugs tonight. She looks over at Rachel and Tina and they were making out and had there hands over each other and she let out a loud sigh.

"Yup forever alone."

COFFEE SHOP A WEEK LATER, QUINN'S POV OF VIEW

I am sitting at a table by myself at my favorite coffee shop reading a book for one of my classes at NYU, drinking a latte when I hear someone approach my table.

"Quinn?" I look up to see that the voice belongs to the girl who has plagued my mind for the past week every single day. She is in jeans and a NYU hoodie with her hair flowing down her back, it's so simple yet she still looks beautiful "Hey Mercedes."

"I thought that was you, how are you doing this morning?" Mercedes asks me with a smile showing off her pearly whites. "I'm doing really good thanks for asking, how about yourself?" I ask her and I can't help the smile that has formed on my face.

"It's going pretty well actually."

"Well I'm glad to hear that." She continues to smile at me but she looks as if she is nervous for some reason. "Can I sit here with you?"

"Of course you can!" I feel my face getting red because I respond way too quickly and too loud but I guess she doesn't seem to mind because she just sits down with me.

"So is that the book we have to read for Professor Twine?" She asks me trying to get a closer look at the book in my hand. "Yeah it is, have you started reading the book yet?"

"I've started reading it but I havent gotten fair since I live with a bunch of loud females who like to bother me every time I even try to crack the book open." I laugh because I could only imagine what it is like living with a bunch of girls.

"Trust me I know exactly what you mean, my brother comes home every day like a wild ape blasting loud music, yelling and slamming doors. This is the only time when I really get some quite time by myself to actually read and do my work."

"Wow girl I can handle a bunch of girls but a boy that's a whole other story, they are messy and they stink."

"Your right about that but he is my brother and I kind of got use to the smell, plus I always keep plenty cans of Febreeze with me." She is the one that laughs this time and it's a cute little laugh and all I want to do is be able to make her laugh all the time.

"You have a really cute laugh you know." Did I really just says that out loud, where did that come from? I hope she doesn't freak out.

"Thank you Quinn, nobody has ever gave me a complement on my laugh before, my friends think its annoying." She says biting on her bottom lip as if she wants to tell me something but she is holding it back.

"Your welcome and I don't think its annoying at all." I take a sip of my latte with foam, when I put my latte back down she begins to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I ask her as she continues to laugh I have no idea what could be so funny since I haven't said anything yet. "Lean over here Quinn." I do what she tells me to but with hesitation not knowing what she was about to do. I lean over the table close enough that I can smell her delicious scent of strawberries and it was heavenly. She grabs a napkin that is laying on the table and begins to wipe off the cream on my top lip. "Thanks." I smile shyly at her while she stares me directly in the eyes and I swear I can get lost in them.

"Beautiful." That word slides past her lips as we continue to stare into each others eyes not looking away. I wish I could just lean over and kiss her full lips because I feel like there is a magnetic pull towards them.

She breaks eye contact with me and leans back in her chair and already, I'm craving to have her closer." Umm I have to go, my roommates are waiting for me to come home and I still have things I need to pick up for dinner tonight." She stands up and grabs here coffee and I can't help but feel sad that I won't see her again until Monday.

"Well I'm really glad you kept me company, its always nice talking to you Mercedes." I say standing up with her."The pleasure was all mine Quinn, you know we should hang out sometime, we could help each other with school work or whatever."

"That would be awesome Mercedes, I would love to hang out with you again..can I put my number in your cell." I ask her trying to sound confident even though I was scared as heck on the inside.

"Yeah of course Quinn." She digs in her pocket and pulls out a her phone and hands it over to me and I save my number in her phone trying to keep my hands from shaking with nerves as I hand the cell back to her.

"Well I really have to go but I will text you my number so we can figure out a day to hang out...See you later Quinn."

"Bye Mercedes." She waves at me then heads out of the coffee shop and I get the most amazing feeling all over my body, Mercedes Jones has my number and wants to hang out with me, nice going Fabray now all you have to do is ask her on a date!


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BEEN BUSY WITH CHAPTER HAS QUINNCEDES & RINA (RACHEL + TINA) INTERACTION! SO HOPE YOU ENJOY AND OF COURSE REVIEW REVIEW!

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Hey Quinn, I have something I wanted to ask you."

Mercedes and Quinn had been meeting up at the same coffee spot for the past three weeks. Even though they had been hanging out for the past three weeks neither girls had taken the opportunity to ask the other on a date. The girls were beginning to learn things about each other when they met up at the coffee shop every day. Quinn learn that Mercedes had a passion for fashion and hoped to be a celebrity stylist once she graduated. That Mercedes watched Project Runway when she was sad or having a bad day. Mercedes learned that Quinn had a passion for music and wanted to open up her own recording studio. Also that Quinn was really good at photography and could basically draw anything.

"Okay ask away Mercedes." Quinn says hopefully, she had really been enjoying hanging with Mercedes as a friend but she wanted their friendship to progress to something more. She hope that Mercedes was finally going to ask her out on a date but she had already made up her mind that if Mercedes didn't make the first move by the end of the week then she would take a leap of faith and ask the curvy women out herself.

"Well tomorrow night I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner at my apartment with me and my friends, I would really like for you to meet them and vice versa..so what do you think?" It was not the question she was hoping for but she would at least get to have dinner with Mercedes, plus the girl wanted her to meet her friends so that had to mean something.

"Of course Mercedes, I would love to have dinner with you and your friends." Quinn says with a genuine smile.

"That's great Quinn! I know they're going to love you but I must warn you that my roommates can get out of hand at times and they tend to say some pretty vulgar things."

"I'm sure I can handle it Mercedes, don't worry I'll be fine." Quinn tries to cover up her nervousness with a smile because she was actually kind of nervous about meeting all of Mercedes roommates at once, especially now after the way Mercedes described them.

"Also one more thing I should tell you, all of my roommates are lesbians including me.  
" Mercedes says anxious to see how Quinn would react to this new piece of information, she felt like she was coming out all over again." Are you okay with that?"

Quinn could not believe her ears Mercedes was actually gay and that made her confidence grow even more, she didn't have to worry about being rejected because she wasn't into girls other reasons maybe but not because she wasn't gay. Quinn finally felt like she had an actual shot and she was definitely going to take it." Well it would be kind of weird if I didn't since I'm also a lesbian."

"Really?" Mercedes was shocked at this new piece of information, of course she had hope that the girl was gay but to actually hear it come out her mouth was a totally different thing. Even though she was shocked at first she then felt a sudden rush of relief and happiness, her chances of taking the blonde on a date just got greater.

"Yes really so you won't hear any judgment from me and now that I know your into girls there is something I want to ask you." The blonde begin to play with her fingers that were resting on her lap. Her nerves begin to kick in as she thought about the prospect of getting rejected by the curvy girl but she knew if she didn't ask her now it would be awhile before she got the courage again so it was now or never.

"What's up girl?"

"Well I was um wondering if maybe you wanted to but only if you want you know but I would um really like if you could someday you know I I-"

"Quinn I don't really understand what your saying girl, so can you say it real slowly this time." Quinn takes a deep breath after giving herself a quick pep talk and starts over looking Mercedes directly in the eyes." I know we haven't known each other but for a couple of weeks but I've liked you since the first day you walked in class and I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?"

"Are you serious right now Quinn?"

"Yes I am very serious Mercedes but if you don't like me in that way it's fine I don't mind just-mphh." Quinn sentence was interrupted when Mercedes stuffs a bagel in her mouth, she looks at the girl confusingly while the curvy girl has an amused look on her face.

"What was that for?" Quinn asks the girl once she has gotten the bagel out of her mouth, she was confused to why she had put the bagel in her mouth in the first place. "Well I had to do something to stop you from rambling, so I could say yes, I would love to go on a date with you Quinn Fabray."

"Hold up, you really want to go on a date with me?" Mercedes smiles at how cute it was that the girl seemed so surprised." Yes I really want to go on a date with you, I was actually going to ask you out myself but I was too afraid of being rejected."

"That's the exact same thing I thought but my brother kind of talk me into asking you out, not that I didn't want to I was just too scared."

"Well I'm going to have to thank this brother of yours when I see him." Mercedes says with a wink and Quinn can't hold back the smile that appears on her face.

"Well I wish you would have stopped me from rambling with a kiss instead of a sour cream bagel." "Wow getting a little cocky don't you think Fabray" Quinn thought to herself she wasn't expecting that to be her response but from the way Mercedes was smiling it must of worked.

"Sorry but you see Quinn I'm a lady and I don't kiss before the first date so your just going to have to wait Ms. Fabray." Mercedes says playfully to Quinn causing her to relax more." Well then I'm sure it's going to be well worth the wait Ms. Jones." Mercedes couldn't help but think how sexy Quinn sounds saying her name like that and she wouldn't mind hearing her name spoken like that everyday. She was brought out of her thought when she hears Quinn call her name. "Mercedes."

"Oh sorry I got lost in my thoughts so what were you saying?"

"I asked you if would tell me about your roommates so I will know a little bit about them before I actually meet them."

"Okay sure, uhm let's see I guess I will start with Brittany, she is hands down the sweetest person I've ever met in my entire life. She is a very special and unique person who sees the world way different then the rest of us which at times can be a good thing. Also there are times when she says outrageous things and we have absolutely no idea what she is talking about, she is in her own little world but that's our Brittany and we love her."

"Outrageous things like what?" Quinn asks as she starts to drink her latte." Well one day she informed us that dolphins are just gay sharks.  
" Quinn almost chokes on her latte when she hears this, the girl definitely had a different way of seeing things and she knows that it would be really interesting when she got to meet this girl Brittany.

"She sounds very umm interesting." Quinn says unsure of what words to use. "If you only knew." Mercedes says shaking her head thinking about the things Brittany has said over the years.

"Anyway, then there is Rachel, future Broadway star, diva and Barbra worshipper. She can be overwhelming at times because when she wants something she will do almost anything to get it. Rachel is very talkative when it comes to subjects she is really interested in so beware. Even though she can be overwhelming at times I really admire her determination its really inspiring." Quinn smiles to herself because the Rachel girl Mercedes was describing sounded alot like a girl Harmony she knew in high school.

"I can't forget to mention Tina who is Rachel's girlfriend, she doesn't really live with us but she is there so much that she has become a honorary roommate. Plus she is our resident chef the foods she makes are always so damn delicious."

"Are there anymore roommates left?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah, last but certainly not least there is Santana who is Brittany's girlfriend and my best friend. She is very real and she has a bad attitude at times, she is going to speak her mind no matter where we are or who she offends. Nobody really messes with her because they know Santana doesn't play around and will go off on someone if she has to. One time we were at a club and a guy kept flirting with me even though I told him I was gay and when he tried to kiss me Santana attacked him and it took three grown men to pull her 's the one thing I love about Santana, she protects the people she loves with everything she has." Even though Santana might sound scary to other people, it didn't really bother Quinn because being a out gay teen in a small Christian town she learn to have thick skin.

"You should know though she is probably going to be hard on you in the beginning and that is only because she is very protective of me. She has seen me get hurt in the past, so she wants to make sure I'm treated right."

"Trust me I completely understand, my brother is the exact same way but I think I'll be able to handle Santana, no worries." Quinn says nonchalantly, she didn't really care who she had to deal with as long as she got to be around Mercedes.

"Well since that is out of the way, I think you are ready to meet my friends." Mercedes sends Quinn a reassuring smile. "I think I am too."

The two girls talked for a little while longer until Quinn had to get ready for her afternoon class. The girls exchanged long goodbye hugs then went their separate ways, Quinn to class and Mercedes back to the apartment since she didn't have classes on Friday. When she gets to the door she can hear Rachel loud voice coming from the other side. When she walks in she sees an infuriated Rachel pacing back and forth while Tina sits on the couch watching her girlfriend.

"It's like she loves putting me down no matter how hard I try in class its not good enough for her and I'm just so sick of her bullshit!" Rachel yells as she continues to pace back and forth in front of her girlfriend. Tina stands up and grabs Rachel to stop her from her continuous pacing. "Baby stop pacing okay, now I think she is doing this because she sees something special in you and she just wants to bring out the best in you."

"By putting me down and continuing to point out all the things I'm doing wrong instead of letting me know when I'm doing something right. It wouldn't hurt for her to actually talk to me like I'm a normal person!"

"Rae this isn't the choir room in Lima, Ohio okay, this is New York and it's a cutthroat business nobody is going to sugarcoat anything for you. If you want to make it on Broadway you have to get tough and learn how to take criticism, constructive or not. You have to understand that there are thousands of people who have the same dream and are just as determined as you are to make their dreams come true." Rachel is taken aback by her girlfriend words even though she knows everything she is saying is true.

Tina can see a frown appear on her girlfriends face and she hates seeing Rachel sad so she grabs her hand and leads her to the couch and sits her down. "Even though there are thousands of people out there who are just as determined as you, none of them can compare to you when it comes to your talent. You are one in a million Rae, your voice is unbelievably breathtaking and I get chills all over my body every time I hear you sing. You are something special Rachel Berry and one day your name is going to be in lights because you are that amazing and don't you ever stop believing in your dream baby."

The frown that was on Rachel's face a minute ago is replaced by a huge ear to ear grin as she listens to her girlfriend's words. For the first time in what seems like forever Rachel feels that she will one day be a star on Broadway like she has been saying since she was a kid. Rachel interlaces her fingers with Tina before she leans in to give her girlfriend a passionate kiss. Mercedes sneaks into her room not wanting to disturb the couple while they were having such a sweet moment.

"How did I get so lucky to have you as my girlfriend?" Tina smiles at Rachel before saying. "I'm the lucky one." She begins to kiss her girlfriend again then she realizes she has an afternoon class she needs to get to.

"I would love to stay here and kiss you all day baby but I have a class that I need to get to." Tina says when she breaks the kiss and gets up from the couch walking towards Rachel bedroom where her bags were at, with Rachel following closely behind her." What time are you going to be back?" Rachel asks as she leans against her bedroom door.

"Uh actually I'm gonna stay in my dorm room tonight instead." Tina knows that her girlfriend is going to argue that she stays the night but she has things to do back at her dorm and she thought that it would be good if she spent time at her dorm because then it would give Rachel and her time to actually miss each other.

"What! Why?" Rachel asks no longer leaning against the door, she was so use to Tina spending the night and she wanted to keep it that way. "Because I have things I need to get done back at my dorm, plus I will be coming back tomorrow to cook dinner for you guys."Rachel folds her arms and puts a pout on her face.

"Aww come on baby, I will call you when I get home okay you can survive the night without me."

"Yes I can but I don't want to, so just come back sweetie, please." Rachel walks over to Tina and wraps her in her arms and kisses her on the neck. Tina does want to spend the night with her girlfriend but she really does need to go back to her dorm at least show her roommate that she is still alive. Tina reluctantly unwraps herself from Rachel's arms and she can hear her girlfriend groan.

"Rae I really have to go now and I will call you tonight when I get back to my dorm." Tina says making sure to put a emphasis on the word "dorm". She grabs her bags from the closet then walks over and gives Rachel a kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I hate you." Rachel says with a pout on her lips, Tina just laughs at her girlfriend says goodbye one last time then leaves the apartment. Once Tina is in the elevator her phone vibrates and she sees that it's a text from her girlfriend. She opens the message and a smile appears on her face when she reads the words on the screen.

I Love You Too

THE NEXT DAY

"You guys when she gets here can you try and act like normal friends for just a couple of hours, no embarrasing questions and no talking about lesbian sex okay, I don't want you to scare her off before we even go on our first date!" Mercedes had been running around the apartment the whole day trying to make sure everything was perfect for when Quinn arrived which should be any minute now. Santana and Brittany were cuddling on the couch, while Rachel was in the kitchen sitting at the table watching Tina and Mercedes cook.

"No embarrassing questions and we can't talk about lesbian sex? There is nothing else I can talk about Cedes!" Mercedes hears her best friend laughing and she gets aggravated because she wants to make sure Quinn doesn't feel uncomfortable during her visit.

"Sanny baby please behave tonight so you don't scare Mercedes new girlfriend." Brittany says playful poking Santana in the side.

"She's not my girlfriend Brittany."

"Well she will be soon, then me and Sanny can have a blind date with you and Quinn!" Mercedes gives Brittany a confusing look. "You mean double date baby."

"Oh yeah we can go on a double date!" Brittany says with excitement as she claps her hands together." We have to go on a first date together and then we will see about that double date Britt Britt."

"Yay!"

"We won't be going on any type of double dates with her unless she gets the Lopez seal of approval." Santana says seriously, she was happy that Mercedes had finally met someone who she really liked but the girl still had to go through her first. Mercedes was like a sister to her and she was very protective over her after seeing her get her heart brokened, so she wanted to make sure that this girl wouldn't do the same.

"San please don't be to hard on her okay, I really like her and I think you will too."

"I guess we will see huh?" Santana says with a sneaky grin on her face that told Mercedes that Santana was going to be hard on Quinn and she only hoped that Quinn could handle it.

REVIEW REVIEW ..NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED VERY QUICKLY! QUINN MEETS EVERYONE AND QUINNCEDES DATE UP NEXT!


	4. Chapter 4

# CHAPTER 4 #  
TOLD YOU THE UPDATE WOULD BE QUICK ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I DEFINITELY DID! SO REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

"Mercedes I think Quinn is here." Tina says when she hears a knock on the apartment door. Mercedes quickly jumps up and checks herself out in the mirror to make sure everything was looking good.

"You guys remember please try to behave." Mercedes says sternly to her friends who just smile and nod their heads then she walks over and opens the door. "Hey Mercedes, you look really good." Quinn says standing in the doorway wearing a dress and a blue cardigan, looking beautiful as always.

"Thank you, you do as well..come in my friends are waiting for you." Quinn nods then walks into the apartment and follows Mercedes into the living room where she sees the girls friends gathered. "You guys I like you to meet my friend Quinn." Brittany was the first to introduce herself she rushes towards Quinn and gives her a big hug.

"Hi I'm Brittany, I'm so excited that your here! Mercedes talks about you all the time!"

"Brittany!" Mercedes yells embarrassed, she didn't want Quinn to think she was obsessed with her.

"Oh sorry I probably shouldn't have said anything but your really pretty and blonde just like me!" Brittany says enthusiastic and Quinn couldn't help but smile because the other blonde was full of energy.

"Thank you Brittany nice to meet you too." Quinn says sending a smile the blondes way and Brittany smiles back.

"Hi I'm Rachel, Rachel Barbra Berry and this is my lovely girlfriend Tina." Rachel says as she has a hold on Tina by her waist, they both shake Quinn's hand. Quinn couldn't help but laugh on the inside when the girl introduced herself using her full name.

"I'm glad to meet you both and Tina, Mercedes told me you're an amazing cook so I can't wait to see what you have prepared tonight."

"Thank you Quinn but my cooking isn't really that special I mean I've never took a class or anything I just go with the flow.'

"Are you kidding me your an amazing cook sweetie, you work miracles in the kitchen." Tina smiles at her girlfriend, Rachel loved to brag on her. "Thank you baby."

"Just speaking the truth my love." Rachel kisses Tina on the lips and Quinn thought to herself how cute the couple were, even though she only been around them a few minutes.

"Alright enough of that!" Santana says as she walks up to Quinn, she had been waiting patiently on the couch for everyone to get the introductions out of the way. "What's up Blondie." Santana says with her signature HBIC look on her face. "Actually my name is Quinn and you must be Santana."

"Your right Blondie, I'm the one and only Santana Lopez."

"Well Santana Lopez it's nice to meet you, I understand you and Mercedes are close."

"Close that's a huge understatement, me and Mercedes go way back to our days in the sandbox and she is like a little sister to me and you know what big sisters do for their little sisters, right?" Santana continues before Quinn had a chance to respond.

"They help guide them to make the right decisions and do all they can to protect them from people who may try to hurt them." Santana says sternly walking up to her but Quinn doesn't back down or falter.

"Well I'm glad that Mercedes has someone like you in her life but you don't have to worry about me because I'm not going to hurt her." Quinn says confidently, wanting to let the Latina know she wasn't going to back down.

"We will see about that." Santana counters back and that is when Mercedes steps in because she can feel the tension between the two of them even though it was kind of hot to see Quinn stand up to Santana.

"Okay now that the introductions are over how about we go enjoy the meal that Tina has spent time cooking." Mercedes says and everyone agrees and as they are walking to the kitchen she gives Santana a look that told her to behave but Santana only smirks back.

Before Mercedes has a chance to pull out her chair Quinn comes up behind her and does it for her and Mercedes smiles at the gesture nobody had ever done that for her before. "Thank you Quinn."

"Your welcome." Quinn says then takes her sit directly beside Mercedes as Tina places the food on the table.

"Okay everyone dig in." Says Tina and that is exactly what they do filling their plates.

"So Blondie where are you from?" Santana ask while Brittany is putting food on both of their plates. Quinn didn't like the fact that the Latina kept calling her Blondie.

"I'm a country girl from Gardner, North Carolina."

"I wondered where that accent was from." Tina says to Quinn.

"Yeah I didn't even notice I had one until I moved to California and people were telling me that I talked weird."

"Well I think your accent is very cute." Mercedes says reassuring to Quinn with a smile, Quinn just responds with a wink.

"So Quinn what are you studying at NYU? This question comes from Rachel who was genuinely interested. "I'm studying to get my Bachelor of Music, I want to open up my own recording studio one day."

"That so cool Quinn! Maybe one day after I have been on Broadway for some years and I win my first Tony then maybe I could come to your studio to record my first album and you would get to tell people that The Rachel Berry recorded her first album in your studio!" Rachel says way too enthusiastic for something that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

"Wow I don't even know what to say to that." Quinn says unsure of how she was supposed to respond. Mercedes was right though the girl was kind of overwhelming.

"Excuse my girlfriend she can be a little too enthusiastic at times." Tina says before laying a peck on her girlfriends lips to kiss away the pout.

"A little, she just met Blondie today and she is already telling her about all of her future life plans!" Santana says making fun of Rachel which earn her a light smack on her arm from Brittany.

"Actually I didn't tell her all my life plans, I didn't tell her about my plans to marry Tina and have three beautiful children with her." Rachel says looking lovingly at her girlfriend, which causes Santana to make a gagging noise. "Tina it doesn't freak you out that you guys have only been together 4 months and already Rachel is talking about marriage and kids." Rachel sends Santana an annoyed look and the Latina just blows her a kiss.

"Not even a little because I want the same things, I mean we haven't been together long but I just know Rachel is the one so why hold back." Tina leans into a kiss that Rachel instantly smiles into.

"Well I for one think it's great that you both found your soulmate so early normally people don't find that until they are in their 30's and 40's even 50's. I also think it's inspiring that Rachel knows what she wants and already has it in her mind that she is going to have it." Santana rolls her eyes at Quinn while the rest of the group smiles at her.

"You pick a good one this time Mercedes, I for one like her already." Rachel says, Tina and Brittany agree but Santana stays silent and continues to eat her food.

"So have you guys always been friends? Quinn asks the group taking a sip of her drink. Everyone at the table looks at each other and bust out laughing which confuses Quinn, Mercedes sees the confused look on her face so she quickly fills her in.

"We're laughing because Santana, Brittany and I use to hate Tina and Rachel back in middle school and freshman year of high school."

"Really, why?" Seeing how close the friends were now Quinn couldn't see how the were once enemies.

"Because Tina and Rachel were in the glee club and we were the most popular girls in our town plus we were basketball players so our crowds didn't mix." Mercedes explains to Quinn.

"You three played basketball?"

"We sure did and we were damn good at it, especially me." Santana acting as if she was rubbing dirt off her shoulders.

"Why didn't you guys pursue basketball farther?"

"It wasn't really our passion, we only played because it made us popular we eventually find something else that we loved." Mercedes answers.

So you all hated each other because you were from different cliques?"

"Basically we hated each other because we didn't understand each other. We thought they were just stuck up little spoiled brats and they thought we were just annoying singing teachers pet." Rachel further explains.

"Actually I hated you Rachel because Santana told me you made cookies in a secret tree house but I didn't understand why you never brought me any." Brittany pouted with a confused look on her face, Quinn coughs to cover up the laugh that was about to escape.

"True that!" Santana chimes in.

"You know I really hate you sometimes Santana."

"Love you too munchkin." Santana says with a smirk.

"So how did you guys finally become friends?" Quinn asks curious about how things got to the place the friends were now.

"Well I had a crush on one of the girls in glee club so I joined so I could be around her more often and we always did things together so Santana and Brittany joined with me."

"Even though I hated the idea of being in glee club!" Santana interjects.

"Anyway after being in the glee club for awhile we started to fall in love with it and we started to hang out with Tina and Rachel and found out that they weren't as annoying as we thought and that we actually really liked being around each other and that is how we are here now, one big happy lesbian family."

"So basically glee club brought you guys together." Quinn addresses the group.

"Yup and I'm so glad we joined or we would of never have been friends with Rachel and Tina...just thinking about it kind of makes me sad." Brittany says frowning.

"It's okay Britt, don't be sad we are all friends now and that is all that matters babe." Santana says rubbing soothing circles on the back of her girlfriend's hand then she leans over and gives her a kiss.

"That's really great that you guys overcame your differences and are now friends, I wish I had a group of friends like that in high school." Santana could hear a hint of sadness in Quinn's voice. She knew there was a story behind it but knew that today wasn't the right time but she still needed to talk to her alone.

"Quinn can we go talk in private for a minute?" Mercedes look at Santana confused, she didn't know what her best friend was up to. "Don't worry Cedes I just to talk to her, women to women."

"It's fine Mercedes I don't mind." Quinn says she could guess that Santana wanted to give her the "if you hurt my best friend I will kill you" talk.

"As long as your okay with it." Says Mercedes still nervous about leaving the blonde alone with Santana.

"Come on lets go talk in my room." Santana gives Brittany a kiss on the cheek then stands up and walks to her room with Quinn following behind her.

When they get in the room Santana doesn't say anything she just sits at the edge of her bed so Quinn decides to sit in the chair at the desk by the bed. On the desk she notice there was a picture that looked to be Santana and Mercedes at least ten years old in a swimming pool, looking as if they were having the time of their lives.

"Is this you and Mercedes?" Quinn ask holding up the picture for Santana to see.

"Yeah that was my 10th birthday party, my mom wanted me to invite other kids in my neighborhood but the only person I wanted there was Cedes." For the first time Quinn saw a genuine smile appear on Santana's face.

They sat there for a couple minutes, neither saying anything until Santana spoke up again. "I'm not trying to be a bitch." Santana says making eye contact with Quinn. "Okay." The blonde simply responds.

"I've known Cedes basically all my life and next to Brittany, I love her more then anything in this world. We have been through a lot together and have seen each other at our worst and the worst I've seen her is when she got her heartbroken. That story is not for me to tell but ever since then I've felt like I have to protect her and make sure that it never happens again and if I have to be a bitch then that is what I'm going to do." Santana takes a deep breath before continuing. "Look all I want is for my best friend to be happy and right now that happiness is you which I don't mind as long as it stays that way. Just know that Mercedes is something special and you would be a fool to mess things up with her. She has gone through heartbreak before so if your not serious about her then end it now before she falls in love with you. Last thing I wanted to say is you have stood your ground against me which most people don't do and it seems that you genuinely like Cedes so I'm giving you the Lopez seal of approval." After hearing what the Latina said the blonde could honestly understand that Santana was just looking out for her best friend and just wanted Mercedes to be happy and she respected her for that.

"Thank you Santana, I'm really glad we talked and just so you know I've had my heartbroken before and I would never put anyone through that especially Mercedes. I really like Mercedes and I'm going to do whatever I can to make her happy, trust me she is in good hands." Quinn hoped that Santana believed what she said because she meant every word.

"Okay as long as were clear on everything there is nothing left to be said, now let's get back to our women!" Quinn laughed at the Latina then followed her out of the room.

The rest of the night went perfectly that all embraced Quinn and they spent the night talking, laughing and joking. Quinn and Santana were even getting alone which made Mercedes really happy because Santana's approval was important to her and the fact that the blonde had convinced Santana that she was worth Mercedes time spoke volumes. Now all Mercedes had to do is focus on her upcoming date with Quinn.

DATE

"Aww I feel like a proud mama seeing her daughter off on her first date." Rachel says overly excited about Mercedes date with Quinn.

"Rachel please calm down it's just a date." Mercedes tells Rachel even though she was about to burst from how happy she was to be going on a date with the beautiful blonde.

"Whatever I'm just excited for you, anyway where are you two going on your date?" Rachel asks from her spot on the bed.

"I don't know she won't tell me, she just told me that I needed to dress warm." Mercedes beings to put on the final touches on her makeup while Rachel sits on the bed watching her.

"Well I can't wait until you come back and tell me all about it but right now I'm going to practice my song for class Monday. I will see you when you get home, you look beautiful by the way." Rachel winks at Mercedes then walks out the room.

A little while after Rachel leaves the room Mercedes hears a knock on the apartment door letting her know that Quinn had arrived and right on time. Mercedes opens the door revealing the beautiful blonde with flowers in her hand.

"Hello beautiful, these are for you." Quinn hands over the bouquet of flowers to Mercedes who was already liking how the date was starting off.

"Aww thank you Quinn, how about you come inside while I put these in water." Mercedes takes the the flowers from Quinn then leads her into the apartment."By the way you look gorgeous tonight, you are wearing that coat quite well Quinn."

"The date hasn't even started yet and you got me blushing."

"Well I guess I'm doing a good job then." Mercedes says as she puts the flowers in water.

"Yes but tonight is all about me making sure I do a good job of making sure that this first date leads to a second date."

"Then I guess we should get this first date started then."

"Okay let the date begin."

"Quinn can I please look now." Mercedes says impatiently, Quinn had put a blind fold over Mercedes eyes in the cab, not wanting Mercedes to see where they were going.

"Just a couple more steps...now here we are, you ready?" Quinn had her arms on Mercedes shoulders guiding her forward.

"Yes!" Mercedes says anxious to see what the surprise was.

"Okay one..two..three." Quinn takes off the blind fold on three and when she does Mercedes is surprised to see that they were at a Ice Skating Rink, with no one around but the two of them."We're going ice skating!" Mercedes says excitedly, she had always wanted to go ice skating but she never had a chance and now she was finally here.

"Yes, I was trying to figure out where we would go on our first date since I knew you would be expecting the whole dinner and a movie thing I wanted to do something different. Then I remember that you told me a week ago that you had never been ice skating so I decided why not have your first time be with me." Mercedes looks at Quinn admiringly, Quinn actually listened to the things she talked about and took note of it.

"I'm so excited to go ice skating with you Quinn but I must warn you I'm kind of scared of falling so I'm probably going to be holding on to you really tight."

"Trust me your not going to hear any objections from me, you can hold on to me as long as you want." That was another reason why she wanted to go ice skating, she knew that with her being a really good ice skater Mercedes would depend on her for help and be holding onto her the whole time they were on the ice and Quinn looked forward to it. "Now let's get laced up and on the ice."

After getting their ice skates on Quinn easily steps onto the ice without hesitation, Mercedes waits unsure if she still wanted to go ice skating. Quinn saw that Mercedes was nervous so she tries to encourage her onto the ice."Come on Mercedes I'm going to be there with you the whole time."

"I know but I still don't won't to fall!"

"Look think of it this way if you fall then I'm coming down with you plus this is your first time your supposed to fall now come on and take my hand." Quinn sticks her hand out for Mercedes to take a hold of and that was enough of a reason for Mercedes to go on the ice, at least she would be holding hands with Quinn."Okay here I come, don't let go." Mercedes steps down and quickly interlaces her fingers with Quinn and it seem like their hands fit perfectly together causing both of them to smile.

"If you keep your knees slightly bent it will help with your balance." Quinn informs Mercedes while she holds onto the girl's hand.

"Actually it's not as scary as I thought, probably because I'm holding your hand." Mercedes says feeling more comfortable with Quinn holding her hand causing the blonde to blush.

"Well in that case you can hold my hand as long as you want, it seems that your hand fits perfectly with mine anyway." Quinn says before she lifts Mercedes hand and places a kiss to it which took Mercedes by surprise. Mercedes can feel her hand tingling in the exact spot that Quinn's lips had touched.

"Yeah I guess it does and not only that I think we look pretty cute together."

"I definitely have to agree, we are cute together." Hearing Quinn say this causes Mercedes heart to flutter. "Now we have this whole rink to ourselves so let's take advantage of it!"

ONE HOUR AND A HALF LATER

"Quinn come back here and get me before I fall!" Mercedes yells at her date trying to keep her balance on the ice.

Even though Quinn enjoyed the fact that Mercedes wanted her to hold onto her the entire time, Quinn wanted Mercedes to try and skate by herself. "You got it Mercedes, I just want to see if you can skate by yourself, so lets see if you can skate to me!" Quinn was standing a couple of feet away from Mercedes.

"Quinn I can't I've been skating with you the whole time, If I move I know I gonna fall so just be a good date and help me off this ice!" Mercedes now had a pout on her lips and Quinn thinks it's so cute but she not going to give in, so Quinn gets a idea that would benefit the both of them.

"Have you thought about kissing me?" Quinn asks nonchalantly.

"Uhh Quinn what does that have to do with this current situation?" Mercedes was confused as to why Quinn was asking her this now.

"I just want to know so tell me have you thought about kissing me?"

"Well of course I have, maybe once or twice."

"Do you want to kiss me right now because speaking for myself I sure would like to kiss you." Mercedes felt butterflies form in her stomach, she was really enjoying this confident Quinn.

"Umm yes I would like to kiss you also Quinn."

"Okay then now that we have established that, your lips are over there and mine are over here so if we want to bring our lips together you have to skate over to me." Quinn says confidently. Mercedes pretends to actually think her decision over even though she had already made up her mind that she wanted that kiss, she just didn't want to seem so eager.

"Alright I'm coming but it better be worth it." Mercedes jokes and Quinn laughs. Mercedes begins to slowly but surely make her way to Quinn but as soon as she is in front of Quinn she loses her balance and tries to grab onto Quinn for balance but ends up just dragging the girl down with her, with Quinn landing on top of her.

"Oh my God Quinn I'm so sorry are you okay?"

"I'm the one who landed on top of you and your asking me if I'm okay."

"I did drag you down with me!" Mercedes says she really felt bad for causing the girl to fall but it seem that Quinn didn't mind because she was currently laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm just thinking about how this is just like a cliche romantic comedy movie."

"How?" Mercedes asks.

"Me falling on top of you in a perfect position so we can stare into each others eyes before we end up in a long passionate kiss." Quinn continues to laugh.

"I don't see anything wrong with that I mean I did skate to you and you promised me a kiss that I'm still waiting for." This causes Quinn to stop laughing but stare down at her date instead. After a couple more seconds of Quinn not saying or doing anything, it seemed as if Quinn wasn't going to make the first so Mercedes decided to take matters in her own hands.

"Since your not going to make the first move I guess I'm going to have to do it myself." Mercedes grabs the back of Quinn neck and pulls her down for a searing kiss that caught Quinn off guard at first then after realizing that Mercedes lips were on hers she begins to respond back. There lips move in unison together and Quinn feels like her whole body is on fire, she has never felt like this while kissing someone in her life. Quinn could stay in this position forever, on top of Mercedes with their lips moving perfectly against each other but she knows that Mercedes back was probably starting to hurt and that they both need air.

When Quinn breaks the kiss both of them are panting heavily. "Wow..that was um wow." Mercedes tries to form a sentence but is not able to recover from the kiss.

"Yeah I know, your a great kisser." Quinn tells the girl underneath her, Quinn smiles at the girl then leans down and gives Mercedes a quick kiss on the lips. "We need to get up now, I know your back is probably is hurting and I'm starving so let go get something to eat."

"Okay...but how about we make out for a couple more minutes first." Quinn grins then leans back down and attaches her lips to Mercedes and they spend thirty more minutes kissing in the middle of the rink.

THE RESTAURANT

"So how did you get that skating rink just for us?" Mercedes and Quinn were sitting across from each at a restaurant a couple of blocks from their school. They were glad that there food had arrived so quickly because both of them were starving.

"My friend Noah father owns the skating rink so I asked him if he could convince his father to let me use the rink for our date and he agreed." Quinn answers.

"I'm glad he did, I really had a lot of fun you are a great skating partner."

"Thank you, I would be your skating partner any day and since you had so much fun tonight I'm guessing there will be a second date?"

"We can go on a second date under one condition."

"And what condition is that?" Quinn asks taking a sip of her sweet tea.

"As long as the date is at my apartment so I can cook you dinner."

"Oh really, I didn't know you could cook?"

"I don't cook anything fancy but my mom taught me how to make soul food, she told me if I wanted to keep my wife happy then I would have to know how to cook."

"So I guess your parents are okay with you being gay."

"My mom was really supportive when I came out, she told me that she already knew since I was little, a mother just knows she told me. She didn't care who I loved as long as I was happy. Growing up she was always trying to find girls for me to date even though I didn't need help at all in that department. She even went to a gay pride parade with me last year were she completely embarrassed me by the way." This causes Quinn to laugh she could only imagine what that experience must have been like.

"Your mom sounds pretty awesome but what about your dad how does he feel about it." Quinn could see Mercedes mood change as soon as she asked the question.

"My dad is a working progress, he had a hard time understanding the fact that I was gay. He grew up always believing that it was wrong for someone to be gay and now that his daughter is gay he is trying to figure out what it means for him and his beliefs. He doesn't really talk about my sexuality but he treats me the same as he always has, we talk every week so it's not so bad." Quinn noticed that it hurt Mercedes more than she was putting on but she also knew that a first date wasn't the time to get into the details and she wanted to lighten the mood with something less serious.

"So Mercedes what are you going to be cooking on our second date?" Quinn asks placing both of her hands under her chin.

"Umm let's see how about I cook you some macaroni and cheese, fried chicken, some cornbread and for desert we could have an apple pie, would you like that?"

"Are you kidding me that's sounds like home to me, the only time I get to eat food like that is when I go back to North Carolina!" The country girl inside of Quinn couldn't wait to get a taste of what she thought was a real home cooked meal.

"Well now I'm bringing North Carolina to you." Quinn smiles at the girl then scoots her chair closer to Mercedes. "Come here." When Mercedes moves closer to Quinn the blonde girl cups her cheeks then leans in for a kiss, this one slow and gentle unlike the others they had shared during the night. When they break apart Mercedes rests her forehead on Quinn's." I could really get use to this." Mercedes says to Quinn and the blonde girl couldn't agree more. When she met the girl three weeks ago she didn't even think she had a chance with the curvy girl and now here they were on a date kissing in the middle of a restaurant planning future dates. She didn't know what was going to happen in the future between them but if this was any indication of what was to come she knew she had happiness in her future.

"Yeah I could get use to this too."

SO DID YOU ENJOY? BTW JUST WANTED TO SAY THURSDAY NIGHT EPISODE OF GLEE WAS AMAZING!


	5. Chapter 5

# Chapter Five #  
TWO MONTHS LATER

QUINN'S P.O.V

It has been two months since Mercedes and I went on our first date and everything is going absolutely perfect for us, I haven't been this happy in a while. Mercedes met my brother and they hit it off immediately, Sam told me that he thought Mercedes was a great match for me and I couldn't agree more. We have both been pretty busy with our schoolwork these past two weeks, so we haven't had a chance to hang out with each other outside of class. So today we decided we would have a study session at my apartment so at least we can be around each other while we got our work done. I am currently laying at the head of my bed with a book in my lap and I have my legs on top of Mercedes lower back as she lays horizontal across my bed focused on her book and writing notes. I wasn't paying attention to my book because I was to busy staring at my girlfr- no not girlfriend at least I don't think so, I mean we weren't Facebook official or anything. I know she is trying to study but the way she is biting on her bottom lip while she is reading is just too cute so I decide to get her attention.

"Mercedes."

"Mhmm."

"Are you done yet?"

"We've only been studying for like 30 minutes."

"I know but I think we've been studying hard enough that we deserve a break now."

"I think we should study for at least another 30 minutes before we take a break baby." I can't stop the huge smile that spreads across my face when Mercedes calls me baby, if she never calls me by my real name ever again it would be fine with me.

"Baby why are smiling so much right now." Mercedes asks looking up at me with a smile of her own. "I can't help it, it's just so cute when you call me baby." She begins to sit up and I take my legs off her back, when she is sitting up she suddenly pulls me into her lap wrapping her arms around shoulders and I can't help but giggle when she kisses my neck.

"That's because you are my baby and as your girlfriend I think it's time you come up with a pet name for me." Wait did she just say she is my girlfriend, I must have missed that conversation.

"So your my girlfriend?"

"Of course I am, what would make you think otherwise?"

"I mean even though we've been dating for the past two months we haven't had a conversation about us being official."

"Shit your totally right I shouldn't just assumed that you were my girlfriend without discussing it with you, I'm supposed to ask you in some type of romantic way." Mercedes looks to be genuinely concerned about the fact that she hadn't asked me first but it actually didn't bother me at all.

"Mercedes calm down it's okay, it doesn't bother me at all because I already see myself as your girlfriend, also you don't have to ask me in a romantic way I'm not that type of girl." I reassure my girlfriend, wow girlfriend I like the way it sounds already.

"Okay I have a idea though, wait a second." Mercedes reaches over and grabs her notebook and pen and begins to write something down that I can't read from where I am. After she finishes writing on the paper she rips it out of the notebook and folds it.

"Here you go beautiful, this should solve everything." Mercedes hands me the folded piece of paper and I take it out of her hand not sure what could be on the paper. I open up the note and begin to read it out loud.

"Will you be my girlfriend, check yes or yes." I giggle because the note is cheesy but cute at the same time, I haven't got a note from someone I liked since elementary school.

"You know your supposed to give me two choices, yes or no."

"Like you would say no, now go ahead check yes or yes." She tells me this with a cocky look on her face, I just grab the pen and check a box and hand it back to her.

"Yay you checked yes, I was kind of nervous about which one you would pick!"

"Oh God your such a dork." I say to her, playfully nudging her in the shoulder.

"I know I am but you love it." My girlfriend leans over and cups my cheek and brings me in for a kiss. I swear I would kiss this girl all day if I could. As soon as I begin to really get into the kiss she pulls away and I let out a frustrated groan because I wasn't ready for the kiss to end.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because we both have a test tomorrow that we need to study for and we can't study if we are focused on each others lips."

"Uh I guess your right?" I say putting a pout on my lips, I hated college sometimes.

Mercedes sees the pout on my face so she wraps her arms tightly around my waist before whispering in my ear."Aww baby don't be like that how about we study for a couple more hours then we can watch a movie and cuddle before I have to go home."

"Sounds good to me as long as I get cuddle time with my girlfriend." She smiles then leans over and places another quick kiss on my lips. "Now back to studying, I can't have my girlfriend flunking out of college because I'm such a great kisser." She takes my book and places it in my lap before she goes back to her study position and we spend the next couple of hours studying.

"I'm never letting you pick the movie we watch ever again, this movie is scary as hell!" My girlfriend yells at me as she has her face buried in my shoulder her body is curled into my side. After hours of studying I chose Drag Me To Hell as the perfect cuddle movie for us, Mercedes has been holding on to me the whole time she wasn't too fond of scary movies.

"Cedes it's not that bad your not even watching it."

"Thats because every time I look at the screen something scary pops up!"

"Do you want me to stop the movie and put in something else."

"No if you want to finish watching this I'll be fine to sit through it." At that moment something scary pops up on the screen and she jumped hiding her face in my shoulder again and I knew that it was time to end this movie early. I grab the remote and hit the stop bottom cutting off the movie.

"Baby you didn't have to turn the movie off if you wanted to watch it because of me."

"I'm not going to watch a movie that my girl can't enjoy with me so how about you pick it this time."

"Thank you baby." She kisses me on the cheek then walks over to my DVD collection and starts searching for a movie the both of us could watch until she stops to a movie that caught her attention.

"You got Bridesmaids!" My girlfriend yells overly excited.

"Yeah I bought it awhile ago but I've never watched it."

"Oh my God baby, this is my favorite comedy movie of all time! Your going to love it!" She rushes to put the DVD in then rushes back to the bed and sits behind me so I'm sitting between her legs with my back against her front. I lean back into her more comfortably when she wraps her arms around my shoulders.

"You know I have to leave after this movie goes off." My girlfriend says softly into my ear. I know she has to leave soon and I hate it because I just want to stay the way we are right now, her holding me in her arms. I want to stay in this position for as long as I can.

"Shush just hold me and watch okay." And that is exactly what Mercedes does, she holds me in her arms while we watch the movie which is hilarious by the way, until its time for her to leave. I let her release me reluctantly so she can get up and gather her things. When she has everything packed up we head to the door to say our goodbyes.

"I will text you to let you know I got home safe."

"I still don't like that your going to be riding the subway by yourself at night."

"Baby I have rode the subway at night plenty of times by myself so don't worry I will be fine."

"Okay if you say so, just don't forget to text me."

"I will I promise, bye baby."

"Bye Cedes." I lean in to place one last kiss on my girlfriend's lips before she exits my apartment.

20 minutes later my phone lights up indicating that I have a message and I assume it is most likely my girlfriend letting me know she got home and as I open the message I see that I am right.

FROM MY GIRL: I home safe and sound baby

TO MY GIRL: Good now I can stop worrying :)

FROM MY GIRL: Your 2 cute ;)

TO MY GIRL: Thanks...I MISS U ALREADY :(

FROM MY GIRL: Aww I MISS U 2 Baby :( but after our tests 2morrow we hav the whole day 2getha!

TO MY GIRL: I KNW & I CNT WAIT! lol well I knw u need 2 gt some sleep so I will txt u 2morrow morning babe :)

FROM MY GIRL: Aww u called me babe..me like lol Goodnight Baby..I like you :)

TO MY GIRL:lol Goodnight Babe..I like you 2 :)

"What's got you smiling so hard?" I jump when I hear my brothers voice, I didn't even hear him come in. He comes and flops down on the bed beside me. "Gosh Sam you scared the crap out of me..and if you must know Mercedes being my girlfriend is what's got me smiling so hard."

"Congrats sis you know I'm team Quinncedes all the way."

"Quinncedes?"

"You know, Quinn plus Mercedes equals Quinncedes."

"Wow did you think of that by yourself?"

"Sure did, pretty clever huh?" Sam says proudly, I guess he was impressed with himself for coming up with that word and honestly I thought it was pretty cute and I can't wait to tell Mercedes.

"Yeah it's pretty cool, anyway when am I going to finally see you perform?"

"Oh right that's why I came in here to tell you that Y.W.G has there first gig on Saturday!"

"Sam that's awesome! I can't wait to here you guys, I'm going to be the loudest person in the building cheering you guys on!"

"Thanks sis, you should invite Mercedes and her friends to come too."

"Yeah that will be fun, I'll ask Cedes tomorrow."

"Cool..well I'm headed to bed sis, see you in the morning."

"Alright kiddo."

THE NEXT DAY

"So how did you do on your test today?" I'm sitting at the kitchen in Mercedes apartment as my girlfriend fixes both of us lunch. I had just finished all my classes for the week after taking my test in my Foreign Language Class and I know I did terrible. It was as if everything I have learned escaped my brain and didn't come back until the test was over.

"Oh God it was horrible my whole mind went blank, I'm pretty sure I failed that test." I drop my head on the table in annoyance, French was the only class I had trouble with and I didn't know how I was going to turn things around.

"Aww baby I'm sorry, you know I could help you since I've already took that class." My girlfriend says while she stands at the counter continuing to fix us sandwiches for lunch, it was very domestic of her.

"No babe its fine, you already have work of your own I don't want to pile mine on top of it."

"Q its totally fine I want to help you, it's not like I'm going to do all your work I'm just going to you know be your personal tutor." She sends a smile my way so I get up and walk to where she is behind the counter and takes her attention away from the sandwiches. I press my body up against hers pushing her into the counter and put my hands on her hips bringing her closer to me.

"Thank you babe, I would really appreciate it if you will do that for me."

"Of course baby, the more time I get to spend with you the better." I swear my girlfriend is so sweet, I lick my lips and close the distance between our lips and we begin to kiss softly and slowly. She traces the bottom of my lip with her tongue asking for entrance and I open my mouth slightly to let her tongue in and we start to massage our tongues against each others.

"It's about time Mercedes got some action!" I hear the loud voice of my girlfriends best friend which causes me and Mercedes to break apart.

"Home so soon Santana." Mercedes says and I can tell in her voice that she is annoyed at our interruption and so am I. Santana and I relationship has gotten better over these past couple of months but she still likes to annoy me sometimes but I'm getting use to it.

"Damn straight..what's up Blondie!"

"Hello Santana how are you today." I release the hold I have on my girlfriends hips and lean against the counter. Santana hasn't stopped calling me Blondie since the first day Mercedes introduced us. It use to bother me but now its whatever, I guess its just Santana being Santana.

"Pretty good Blondie, my sexy girlfriend will be home soon and we will most likely spend the rest of the day having incredible sex in all types of position so you two might want to spend your evening somewhere else, me and Britt get pretty loud." I swear this girl has no type of filter she says whatever is in her head, I'm definitely not use to people talking like this where I'm from.

"San please you don't have to share everything, especially in front of Quinn!" Mercedes yells at her best friend.

"Cedes she has been around me and my mouth for almost three months now and she hasn't ran yet so its all good." I can't help but giggle because she is right, some of the things I've heard over the last couple of months would make a sailor blush.

"She's right you know, her mouth doesn't really bother me anymore but even if it did I still wouldn't be going anywhere babe, I would miss you too much."

"Aww baby." My girlfriend says sweetly before grabbing me by my cardigan and pulls me in for another kiss that we both smile into, completely forgetting that Santana is still in the kitchen with us.

"Okay gross I do not need to see all this, I'm going to my room!"

We both hear Santana but that doesn't stop us, we don't break the kiss until we need air. "Do you want to go to my place before Brittany gets here, I'm sure Santana wasn't bluffing and that's not something I want to hear.. ever." This causes Mercedes to laugh and she interlaces her hands with mine.

"I got a better idea, how about we take our lunch and have a picnic in the park."

"That sounds great babe, its a beautiful day to go on a picnic with my beautiful girlfriend."

REVIEW? DID YOU ENJOY?


	6. Chapter 6

IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT I HAVE A LOT GOING ON SO FORGIVE ME..WELL HERE IT IS HOPE YOU ENJOY! REVIEW REVIEW!

Tonight is the night that Sam's band was going to perform at a local club near NYU, Mercedes and the girls were currently getting ready to head to the club to watch Sam's band play and Quinn was going to meet them there. The girls were really excited to watch Quinn's brother band perform and they were also looking forward to have a night out as a group.

" Yo you guys need to hurry the hell up, I don't want to miss Sam's band perform." Mercedes rushes her friends as she stands by the door waiting for them to come out of their rooms, she thought her friends were taking too long and she didn't want to be late meeting Quinn at the club.

"Hold your horses Cedes! You'll get to your women soon enough!" Santana walks out of her room followed closely by Brittany, Santana grabs her girlfriends coat and helps her put it on since it was a little chilly outside tonight.

"Thank you Sanny." Brittany smiles at her girlfriend and kisses her on the cheek." Your welcome Britt baby..anyway Mercedes I think you might want to interrupt what's going on in Rachel's room if we want to make it on time, I'm pretty sure I heard moaning."

"Oh God not again!" Mercedes rushes towards Rachel's room she couldn't believe they were at it again I mean it was as if they were addicted, how could they have sex so many times in one day. Mercedes bursts through Rachel door without knocking and sees Tina on top of Rachel kissing her neck while Rachel moaned but luckily for Mercedes their clothes were still on. "OH HELL TO THE NO Tina get off of Rachel right now or were gonna leave you both! Gosh you act like horny teenage boys!"

Rachel lets out a frustrated groan, it seemed as if Mercedes was always interrupting them when they were making out or about to have sex. "Jeez Mercedes you don't know how to knock! Tina could have been naked for christ sakes!" Rachel yells at her friend, Tina rolls off of her girlfriend so they both could sit up and Tina can see Rachel giving Mercedes a glare.

"Whatever Rachel I don't want to see your little girlfriend naked!...no offense Tina."

"None taken, I'm glad you interrupted us though we were getting a little carried away. I don't want to miss Sam's performance since he was nice enough to invite us all." Tina directed the last sentence towards her horny girlfriend who stuck her tongue out at her and Tina just laughed it off.

"Thank you Tina, so can you guys put on your shoes and coats so we can go."

"Yeah just give us a minute then we will be ready to go, right baby?"

"Yeah whatever, I'll go get our stuff." Rachel scoffed as she got off the bed and headed to grab her and Tina's coat and shoes. "Thank you baby."

"Your welcome sweetie, just know that when we get back home your all mine." Rachel says to her girlfriend with her eyes filled with seduction.

"Looking forward to it."

AT THE CLUB

"So babe, when is your girlfriend and her friends getting here." Noah asks Quinn looking around the club as they sat at a booth near the stage. The club was packed tonight filled with college students, mostly from NYU so they saw a lot of familiar faces.

"She just texted me and said that they just got here, so I told her where we were sitting so they should be over any minute now." Quinn says placing her iPhone back into purse. "Cool..I can't wait to meet this Mercedes chick."

"Yeah..um Noah when she gets here can you not call me babe and lay off with the flirting, I don't want to make her uncomfortable."

"Oh so your girl is the jealous type huh babe?" Noah says with a smirk on his face, putting his arms around Quinn's shoulders." Actually that's not it I just don't want her to feel awkward because I call her babe and it might be weird for her to hear you call me that. Also she's my girlfriend now and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't like someone flirting with her girlfriend right in front of her." Quinn took Noah arms and unwrapped it from around her shoulders.

"No problem babe, as much as it bums me out I guess I just have to face the fact that me and you will never have beautiful half Jewish kids. Plus I would rather watch two girls makeout in front of me anyway."

"Noah can you please not be such a perv tonight."

"I can try but I won't make any promises..hey are those your friends right there." Quinn looked over to see her girlfriend with her friends walking over to their booth so she waves them over.

"Hey beautiful." Quinn stands up when the group approaches the table and gives her girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips. "Hey baby, we would of been here sooner if I didn't have to drag my roommates out of the apartment." Mercedes says with a eye roll.

"Oh get over it Cedes, what's up Blondie..whose the dude who thinks it's cool to still rock a Mohawk and wearing clothes from a cheesy 80's rock band?" Santana asks Quinn as she looks at Noah with a annoyed look on her face.

"I'm sorry chica it's that your way of flirting with me..because its totally hot." Noah wiggles his eyebrows at her and gives her a look that Santana finds really gross. Brittany wasn't liking the fact that the boy with the crooked Mohawk was flirting with her girlfriend so she interlaces her fingers with Santana.

"I'm sorry to tell you but Santana is gay and taken by me and that thing your doing with your face isn't sexy so stop." Brittany says confidently pulling Santana close to her body and Santana grins at her girlfriend.

"I mean fuck is every hot girl in New York a lesbian."

"Yeah basically I mean we all are and you won't find any girls hotter than us in New York or anywhere else." Santana says which was true, guys were always hitting on them or asking them out only to be disappointed.

"Anyway Noah this is Mercedes and her friends Santana, Brittany, Tina and Rachel." Quinn introduced Noah to the girls." And this is Noah but he likes for people to call him Puck."

"Well that's just weird..anyway can we sit down now that the introduction are out of the way." Santana says clearly tired of just standing there." Oh yeah sit, we made sure we got the biggest booth in the club plus its close to the stage." Quinn moved so that the girls could slide in the booth then sat at the end with Mercedes right beside her.

Thirty minutes later the group was settled in around the booth all of them having conversations with each other including Noah. The girls had warmed up to him even though he said pervy things at times he kept it real and managed to make them all laugh.

"So baby are you excited to watch your brother play tonight." Mercedes asks her girlfriend when Quinn pulls her closer and wraps her arm around her shoulders." Yeah he's been playing ever since we were kids and he really loves it, I'm just glad that now other people will get to see how great he is."

"That's really sweet Quinn, Sam is lucky to have a big sister like you." Mercedes press a kiss to her girlfriend cheek causing Quinn to blush.

"You two are so cute." Tina says smiling at the new couple." Not as cute as me and Rach are of course." Tina places a quick kiss on Rachel's lips and Rachel wraps her arms around Tina's waist.

"Well you guys might be cute but me and San are definitely the hottest I mean just look at us." Brittany says. "Damn straight Britt baby, there's no comparison now come here so I can get my sweet lady kisses." Santana grabs Brittany by the back of the neck and pulls her in for a passionate kiss that lasted for several uncomfortable minutes until they were pulled apart by Rachel.

"Okay you two that's enough of that also it looks like Sam's band is about to perform." Everyone looks towards the stage to see Sam and the rest of the band coming on stage.

"That was so hot, if I continue to hangout with you girls then I won't even have to watch anymore lesbian porn on the internet, I have a live show right here." Puck wears a goofy grin on his face that makes the girls uncomfortable. "Gross your such a creep." Tina says scooting closer to Rachel.

"I'm sorry about Noah he was born without a filter, kind of reminds me of a girl I met a couple of months ago." Quinn looks directly at Santana when she says this with a grin on her face and Santana just sticks her tongue out at her. Quinn laughs at the Latina, they had started to developed a weird friendship were they were always making snippy comments about each other but could still laugh and joke with each other the next minute.

"Hello everyone my name is Marley Rose and this is Young Wild & Gifted and we are would like to thank you all for coming out tonight, we really hope you enjoy our performance tonight. The first song we are going to cover is by No Doubt and it's called Looking Hot so if you know it don't be afraid to sing along." The whole club cheered the band on as they performed and everyone was dancing and having fun because Sam's band was really good. Quinn and Mercedes where up and dancing the whole time the band performed even though it took Mercedes a while to convince Quinn to get up and dance with her. Quinn could be a little shy at times especially when there was a lot of people around but when Mercedes started to whisper sweet things in her ear Quinn finally gave in.

"I must admit Blondie even though your brother looks like Justin Bieber and Taylor Swift's had a son he plays some kickass music on that guitar." Santana says to Quinn as they head back to their booth since Sam's band had finished with their set for the night.

"Thanks Satan, you managed to slide a compliment in while insulting my brothers face at the same time." They both sit down beside their girlfriends who instantly snuggle into them, Tina and Rachel had gone to the restroom and the group already knew what they doing in there while Noah went to the back to see Sam.

"So what are you doing after this?" Mercedes asks her girlfriend. "Well I was hoping I would get to spend more time with my beautiful girlfriend." Quinn drops a kiss to Mercedes forehead.

"Aww baby I would love to spend more time with you, do you want to come back to my apartment or do you want to go to yours?"

"How about mine, my brother is staying at Noah's tonight and not that I don't like your friends but I just want to have you all to myself tonight."

"Of course you can have me all to yourself baby, I love spending time alone with my favorite person." Mercedes gives her girlfriend a kiss on the lips." So I'm your favorite person huh?" Quinn leans in and gives Mercedes another slow kiss." Yup and I would hope that I'm your favorite person as well."

"Ummm." Quinn pretends to actually think about her answer which causes Mercedes to fake hurt as she pulls out of her girlfriends arms." Quinnnn." Mercedes whines with a pout on her face that she seen Rachel wear thousands of times before.

"Babe I'm just kidding of course your my favorite person, you have no competition." Quinn pulls her pouting girlfriend back into her arms. "Good, I guess I like you again." Mercedes says as she leans into her girlfriend.

"Please like you could ever stop." Quinn says as she kisses her girlfriend again.

"Excuse me Ellen I don't mean to interrupt your little romantic moment your having with my girl Cedes but I'm ready to go home so I can gets my mack on with my lady."

"But San I thought you said you just wanted to cuddle and watch The Notebook?" Brittany says with a innocent and confused look on her face. Mercedes tries to hold in her laughter because she knew that her best friend tried to put up this tough girl front and at times she really was but when it came to Brittany she was a big softie.

"Aww Satan thats so sweet you want to get your cuddle on." Quinn teases the brunette who gives her a evil glare." Seriously though I wanted you girls to meet my brother before you left." As soon as Quinn says this her brother walks up with Noah, Tina, and Rachel.

"What's up big sis." Sam walks up and gives his sister a hug."What did you think?" He asks her when he pulls out of the hug, Quinn's approval was important to him. "You were awesome Sam, I so proud of you!"

"Thanks sis."

"Excuse me Blondie are you going to introduce us or not." Santana rudely says.

"You must be Santana, I've heard a lot about you." Sam reaches his hand towards Santana for her to shake which she does.

"I'm guessing Blondie here talks about me constantly, good things I hope."

"Not usually." Quinn quickly interjects. "Anyway the sweet blonde girl holding her hand is her girlfriend Brittany."

"Hi Sam you have a really pretty face." Brittany says with a childlike smile on her face. "Uh thanks." Sam smiles at Brittany.

"And that's Rachel and her girlfriend Tina."

"Yeah we kind of met already, I bumped into them earlier..literally bump into them, there really cool girls."

"Thanks Sam your band rocks and your lead singer kind of reminds me of Rachel." Comes from Tina and her girlfriend gives her a shocked look. "Please she is not as pretty or as talented as me." Rachel says clearly annoyed that her girlfriend would compare somebody to her because in her eyes she is one of a kind.

"Of course not, sweetie nobody is prettier than you." Tina places a kiss on her girlfriends lips that washes away her annoyance.

"Thank you sweetie, now are you girls ready to go."

"Yeah Britt and I are ready, what about you Cedes?" Santana asks as she and Brittany slide out of the booth and stand beside Tina and Rachel.

"Actually I'm going back to Quinn's for a little while, I'll be home later."

"Alright love birds, it was nice meeting you two great performance tonight Sam." Rachel says to Noah and Sam. "Nice to meet you to my fellow hot Jew." Rachel doesn't say anything back she just laughs at his statement.

"Thanks for coming tonight it was really nice meeting all of you, hopefully we can hang out again some time." After agreeing to hang out at a later date the group said there goodbyes and headed their separate ways.

Quinn and Mercedes were cuddled on Quinn's bed, Quinn's front was pressed against Mercedes back as she snuggled her from behind. No one was talking the only thing that could be heard was the t.v playing in the background and their breathing. They had been laying like this for the past half an hour just enjoying having their bodies close to each others.

"This feels right." Quinn speaks up breaking the silence between them. "What are you referring to exactly." Mercedes as her girlfriend.

"Everything, having you in my arms right now all cuddled up and cozy." Quinn says pulling Mercedes closer to her body." This relationship, how even though its been only two months its so comfortable and easy, like this is how it was always supposed to be..you and me. I don't know it just feels right you know?"

"Yes baby, I know exactly what you mean and I don't want this feeling to ever go away or you." Mercedes turns to look at Quinn when she says this so the girl could see how sincere she meant these words.

"I'm not going anywhere beautiful I'm going to be here as long as you want me to, I promise babe." Quinn seals her words with a slow and gentle kiss to her girlfriends lips. When they finally pull their lips away from each other they fall back into their comfortable position and before they realize it they both fall asleep.

In her sleep Mercedes can feel as if someone was watching her sleep and fingers moving along her arm so she slowly opens her eyes to see her beautiful girlfriend staring back at her and surprising it didn't creep her out.

"Mhmm baby your watching me sleep now." Mercedes says groggy because she was still half sleep." Yeah sorry you just look so cute I couldn't help it..I'm not creeping you out am I?"

"No your not, it's nice waking up to a beautiful face." Mercedes leans in to give her girlfriend a kiss that they both smile into.

"I didn't even realize we fell asleep, what time is anyway?" Mercedes asks Quinn once her lips leaves her girlfriends, Quinn grabs her phone off the night stand so she could read the time. "Wow it's three o five in the morning."

"What! Oh God I have to get home my friends are going to kill me." Mercedes springs up out the bed looking for her shoes so she can hurry home because she knows her roommates are probably worried.

"Babe wait it's already late why don't you just stay the night." Quinn says getting out of bed so she could stop her girlfriend from looking around for her shoes.

"Just text Santana and tell her that we fell asleep and that's it's late so your staying the night." Quinn grabs her girlfriends hand and brings her back over to the bed.

"You sure, I mean I can go home its no problem."

"Babe its fine I want you to stay, please."

"Only if your sure."

"Yes I'm sure, now come back to bed I want to fall asleep with my girlfriend in my arms again." Mercedes smiles at her girlfriend because that is exactly what she wanted to do.

"Okay just let me text Santana first and let her know that I'm staying." Mercedes grabs her phone to text Santana but sees she already has a message from the Latina.

SAN: Well its late & u haven't come home yet so the gurlz & I figured u finally got laid congratz Cedes! Lol Anyway guess I'll see u in the morning :)

Mercedes just rolled her eyes at her friends assumption that her and Quinn were having sex, they haven't got to that part of their relationship yet." San knows I'm staying here tonight so were all good."

"Great now come back to bed." Quinn says holding the covers up for Mercedes to slide under and once Mercedes was under the covers she cuddles into her girlfriend's arms feeling safe and warm."Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight beautiful." Quinn places one last kiss to her girlfriends lips before they both fall asleep and dream of each other.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :)


	7. Just A Little Under The Bra Action

***I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE A MONTH & BUT I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY YOU GUYS BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER..REVIEW REVIEW**

So Quinn and I have been dating officially for four months now and things have been going really well, great even. I really care about her and if I'm honest with myself Im pretty sure I love her but its only one thing that would make this relationship even more perfect...sex. Lately things have definitely progressed physically but we still haven't gone all the way. When we are having a heated makeout session she let's my hands roam her body but she stops me when I try to go under the bra. Sometimes I get really close to my destination of her naked breasts that are underneath her bra, only to be stopped by her soft hands. Quinn never says anything after she rejects my advancements she just continues to kiss me as if it never happened. Now don't get me wrong its not all about getting in Quinn pants and satisfying my sexual needs but I love Quinn and I just want to show her how much by making her feel good and giving her the best orgasms she will ever have. Tonight Quinn is coming over and I am cooking her dinner since we've both have been working so hard on our schoolwork and we finally get a break. Right now I'm at the grocery store picking up the ingredients for our dinner and I have decided to bring Santana with me, so I could talk to her about what I should do about this situation with my girlfriend.

"Alright Cedes what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Santana asks me casually as we walk down the aisle of the grocery store.

"What do you mean?" I ask pretending to be clueless to what she was talking about, continuing to push the cart down the aisle.

"Mercy you invited me to go grocery shopping with you for your romantic dinner tonight with your girlfriend which indicates to me that you want to talk about something. Now go ahead and talk."

"Okay your right but before I say anything you have to promise me that your going to be serious and not make a joke." I say to my best friend because even though Santana always gives me the best advice, she often likes to make a joke about the situation first.

"Really Mercy are you seriously asking me to not make jokes."Santana says as if it is the most ridiculous thing she has ever heard. She continues to walk ahead of me down the aisle, I gently grab her by the arm to stop her from walking. " San please. " She looks me in the eyes and she can see that I am serious about this conversation.

"Okay I promise I won't make jokes now what's going on?"

"Thank you..Well you know that Quinn and I have been dating for four months now and lately things have physically progressed but it hasn't progressed as far as I would like it to."

"Hold up are you telling me that you and Blondie have been dating for four months and you haven't had sex yet!" My best friend yells out loud and I take my hand and instantly clasped it over Santana's mouth to silence her from sharing anymore of my sex life or lack thereof with the rest of the store.

"Damn it San, why don't you just go to the front and announce it to the whole store!" I remove my hand from over her mouth after she licks my palm and I wipe my hand off on her shirt.

"Look I'm sorry it's just surprised me, I mean you guys aren't teenagers wanting on that special moment. You're grown ass women and you need to go ahead and fuck each other senseless, its been four months already." "I would love to have sex Santana I mean it has been a while but I don't think Quinn is ready..I mean every time we are having one of our heated makeout session and I try to go under the bra she always stop me. I love Quinn and sex is not all I care about but I need more, atleast a little under the bra action would do." I lean in and whisper to my friend when I see a man walking down the aisle next to us.

"Wait, did I just hear you say that you love Blondie?" Hell to the no, did I just say that out loud. I do love Quinn but I wasn't ready to let anyone know before Quinn even knew, especially not San she was my best friend and she can be over protective at times.

"Mercy do you love Blondie?" Santana asks me with a concerned look on her face which wasn't a surprise to me.

"I I think so, I feel like I do and I know your probably think its too soon but-."

"I know you do Mercy." Santana interrupts my rambling.

"What?"

"I said I know you love her Mercy, I can see it in your eyes whenever your around your little girlfriend or when you talk about her. And she loves you too I can tell and nothing is too soon when it comes to love, I fell in love with Brittany the first day I saw her."

"Wow San that was incredibly...sappy of you." I say jokingly to my best friend poking her in the side, causing a smile to appear on her face.

"Thanks a lot Mercy for absolutely killing the one sappy moment I'm allowed a year, just so you know you won't get another one this year." Santana says playfully rolling her eyes at me as we continued to shop for the things I needed for my dinner date with Quinn.

"Awww I'm sorry San that was really sweet and I ruined the moment, forgive me?" I look at her with my best puppy dog eyes.

"No fair Mercy you know the affect your puppy dog eyes have on me..fine okay I forgive you." She leans over and smiles into a lingering kiss that she places on my forehead.

"Now back to your situation with Blondie, have you talked to her about taking your relationship to the next level?"

"No, I never had to do that before I usually don't have to wait this long to get some action from someone I'm dating."

"Well Blondie is obviously different, didn't you tell me that Quinn was raised conservative so maybe its too early for her to share that part of herself with you. Your going to have to talk to her Mercy, you can't read her mind and she can't read yours. You are in a relationship now and if you want to know what's going on inside you girlfriend's head you have to ask her."

"Your absolutely right San, I didn't even consider the fact that she's been raised conservative basically all her life and she probably thinks I'm moving too fast." I can't believe I hadn't thought about that before, how could I forget about that piece of information, God I'm a terrible girlfriend.

'Of course I'm right, Auntie Snix always gives the best advice come to think of it I should have my own talk show. Anyway let's get the rest of the ingredients so we can get you ready for your date night with Blondie." Santana interlaces her fingers with mine and it stays that way the whole time we shop, only letting go of each others hand when we needed to pick up certain items and then we head back to our apartment.

***FOUR HOURS LATER***

"Hello my beautiful girlfriend. " Quinn is standing in front of me with a bouquet of flowers in her hand and she is looking breathtaking with her simple blue dress and black cardigan, how in the hell did I get so lucky to have this gorgeous woman as my girlfriend.

"Hey baby, I've missed you so much!" I launch myself into her arms as her sweet vanilla body wash feels my nose, she smells so damn good. Its only been a couple of days since we've last seen each other but to me it seems like weeks since I've been in my baby's arms.

"I missed you too babe, I have been wanting to wrap my arms around you for days and now I finally get the chance." She hugs me tighter and I relax in her embrace nuzzling my face into her neck after I place a quick kiss on her neck. "You know what else I missed doing babe?"

"What is that gorgeous?"

"I missed kissing you and having your sexy lips on mine." My girlfriend says to me seductively as she licks her bottom lip. Not wanting to keep her waiting any longer I lean forward and press my lips to hers and soon we are making out in the hallway of my apartment. I swear Quinn has the softest lips ever and kissing her is my new favorite thing to do. After kissing for almost a full five minutes I realize that we are still in the hallway and I didn't want to give my neighbor's a free show so I reluctantly pull away from my girlfriend's lips.

"Baby as much as I love kissing you I think its time we head inside, I don't want my pervy neighbors watching us." I grab her hand and lead her into my apartment and shut the door behind us.

"Sorry about that babe, I just can't help but want to kiss you all the time." Quinn says with a shy smile. Its crazy to me that after being together for four months she still has moments where she gets shy around me but its cute though.

"Quinn baby, don't ever be sorry for wanting to kiss me because trust me I want to kiss you just as much. It's in the girlfriend rule book that you are allowed to get as many kisses as you want." I take the flowers from her hand and place them in water.

"Oh really I think I like this girlfriend rulebook, if that's the case as your girlfriend I would like another kiss please."

"How about just a peck this time because I cooked dinner and I want you to be able to enjoy it before it gets cold."

"Ugh I guess a peck will have to do..for now." I smile at her before I lean over and give her a quick kiss on the lips. "Now let's eat since I spent all day preparing this dinner for my amazing, smart, beautiful, and sexy girlfriend." I say flirting with Quinn.

"Thank you baby, your not too bad yourself." I playfully shove her in the arm then we walk into the kitchen where I have the table set with the food I cooked. I walk over to pull out Quinn's chair, I am a gentlewoman of course.

"Thanks babe, I thought it was my job to be the gentlewoman in this relationship?" Quinn says to me as she sits down in the chair I pulled out for her.

"There's nothing wrong with switching roles every once in a while." I say as I take my seat across from my girlfriend.

"I'm definitely not complaining its really nice..so how was your day?" Quinn asks me as she begins to eat her food and I know she genuinely wants to know about my day, not just making conversation.

"It was okay I got to spend a little alone time with Santana while we went shopping, we haven't been spending as much time together as we usually do so it was nice."

"That's good babe, I'm glad you got to spend time with your favorite person." She says and she looks kind of sad when she says it so I reach over and place my hand on top of hers.

"Baby we went over this before, you already know your my favorite person." I say reassuring my girlfriend.

"I know I just wanted to hear you say it that's all." Quinn says with a smirk. Did she really trick me that easy, maybe I'm getting to soft..no I'm just in love.

"Quinn Fabray, it is not nice to trick your girlfriend." I say crossing my arms across my chest and putting a fake pout on my face.

"I'm guessing that's in the girlfriend rulebook too huh babe."

"Yes it actually is it's rule number one, do not trick your girlfriend."

"Really, I thought rule number one would be do not cheat on your girlfriend?"

"Yeah your right that is rule number one but do not trick your girlfriend is number two."

"I think do not lie to your girlfriend should be rule number two." My girlfriend says with a questioning look on her face.

"Okay fine your right but do not trick your girlfriend is in there somewhere." This time I have a real pout on my face.

"Aww baby, stop pouting." She leans across the table to kiss my pout away and even though I don't want it to work it does and my pout is replaced with a smile.

"There's that beautiful smile that belongs to my girlfriend." Quinn smiles obviously proud of herself.

"Yeah it seems I can't help but smile whenever you kiss me Ms. Fabray."

"Well I have to remember that, it could definitely come in handy one day." My girlfriend winks at me and I smile back at her. We spend the rest of dinner talking about school, music, and of course fashion which Quinn didn't know much about but she still tried to make an effort, which I found adorable.

***LATER THAT NIGHT** ***NO ONE'S POV**

"Are you serious right now! How could I have lost I was beating you the whole time!" Quinn yells as she flops down on the couch after her girlfriend beats her in Mario cart for the fourth time. Quinn has always been a competitive person growing up but she had gotten better at controlling it as she got older but after her girlfriend beat her for the fourth time she was frustrated.

"Come on babe, you want another rematch I'll go easy on you this time." Mercedes mocks her girlfriend because she knew Quinn couldn't beat her in the game. Santana had bought the game the first year they got to New York and they would play together whenever they got some down time so Mercedes was basically a semi professional.

"Nope, I do not want a rematch because your obviously cheating or putting in secret codes!" Quinn says from her spot on the couch obviously not liking the fact that she kept losing to her girlfriend who looked liked the type of girl who never even picked up a game controller before. "You never told me that you were a gamer so that's cheating!"

"That's not cheating you just never asked me, I can't help that you didn't do research on your opponent babe."

"That's because my opponent is my girlfriend who gets her hair and nails done every two weeks and looks like she never even picked up a game controller a day in her life!"

"And that is exactly what happens when you underestimate your opponent." Mercedes says with a cocky smile on her face as she sits down next to her competitive girlfriend who obviously doesn't take losing well.  
"Baby are you seriously mad right now?"

"Not at you, just myself for letting you trick me which according to you is not allowed in the girlfriend rulebook." Mercedes rolls her eyes at her girlfriend. "But I know a game you can't beat me in." She pulls out her phone and looks through her apps before clicking on one and showing it to her girlfriend." Temple Run 2."

"Oh your so on Fabray!"

***SAME NIGHT IN MERCEDES BEDROOM**

"Mhmm uh Cedes are you sure your friends don't mind me staying the night." Quinn asks her girlfriend who is currently on top of her kissing along her neck.

"Yes baby I'm sure, now more kissing less talking." Mercedes attaches her lips to Quinn's and their lips begin to move against each other, Mercedes runs her tongue along Quinn's bottom lip begging for entrance which Quinn grants. When Mercedes deepens the kiss Quinn lets out a small moan and runs her fingers through her girlfriend's hair pulling her down closer. They continue to kiss like this until the need for oxygen is too great for the both of them so they pull their lips apart. "Baby your so sexy." Mercedes says to Quinn as she rests her forehead against Quinn's while they both get their breathing under control.

"You have no idea how sexy you are to me babe."

"How about you show me then." Mercedes answers back then begins to passionately kiss her girlfriend as their tongues battle for dominance, Mercedes melts at the feeling of Quinn's soft lips pressing against hers. Mercedes hands begins to travel down her girlfriend's side and she lifts up Quinn shirt a couple of inches to reveal her girlfriend's tone stomach. Mercedes begins to lightly suck on her girlfriend's neck to distract her as her hands went further up Quinn's shirt until her fingers grazed Quinn's laced bra. She begin to softly massage her girlfriend's breast with her hand over the bra and she bits on Quinn's neck which earns her a soft moan from Quinn. "Cedes." Quinn half moans and half whispers her girlfriend's name and this encourages Mercedes to try and go under Quinn's bra even though she's been rejected before.

Mercedes takes her attention away from Quinn's neck and focuses it back on her lips taking Quinn bottom lip in between hers and sucking hard and at the same time she inches her hand under Quinn's bra and to her surprise this time she wasn't stopped by her girlfriend.

Mercedes moans loudly at the feeling of her bare hand on her girlfriend's naked breast for the first time and Mercedes was in heaven. Feeling more confident with this new discovery Mercedes takes Quinn nipple and begins to massage them between her fingers. "Oh God." A huge smile appear on Mercedes face knowing she could cause such a moan to come from her girlfriend.

"Does that feel good baby?" Mercedes asks her girlfriend as she continues to softly massage Quinn's breast.

"Ye- yess really good." Quinn stutters out.

Mercedes was on cloud nine and she felt like tonight was going to be the night that her and Quinn would go all the way and finally have sex. Mercedes slowly but surely pulls down Quinn's bra to reveal her other breast and her eyes go wide as she looks down at her girlfriend's small but firm breast. "Beautiful." Mercedes whispers softly and before Quinn has a chance to respond Mercedes latches her mouth on Quinn's right nipple while she squeezes the left.

"Oh fuck!" Quinn moans loudly overwhelmed by this new sensation of her girlfriends mouth sucking on her nipple as she gently holds Mercedes head in place not wanting the feeling to go away.

"Babe that feels so good." Quinn whispers to her girlfriend to let her know how good she was making her feel.

"If you think this feels good, I know something that will have you seeing stars." And without warning Mercedes reaches down and tries to put her hands under Quinn's dress but she is immediately stop by her girlfriend hand.

"Cedes, we should stop." Quinn says shyly.

Mercedes was extremely confused now, it seemed only seconds ago that Quinn was ready to take their relationship to the next step especially since how far she let Mercedes go. "Why baby, I thought you was enjoying what was happening."

"I was babe, I really was it's just." Quinn turns and looks away from her girlfriend knowing that she dissapointed Mercedes yet again.

"Baby what is it?" When Quinn still didn't say anything to her Mercedes gently guides Quinns face towards her before she spoke again. "I promise Quinn no matter what it is, it's not going to change the way I feel about you."

"You promise?" Quinn's voice is full with so much vulnerability that Mercedes knows it is something her girlfriend is really worried about and all she wants to do is reassure her girlfriend that whatever it is they could get through it. Mercedes places a soft and gentle kiss on her girlfriend's lips then slowly pulls away.

" I promise baby." That was all Quinn needed to be reassured that her girlfriend meant exactly what she said.

"Cedes I'm-I'm a virgin."

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK, WAS IT WORTH THE WAIT? DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	8. Like A Virgin

**SORRY FOR THE LONG HIATUS WASN'T FEELING MOTIVATED ENOUGH TO UPDATE BUT I'M BACK AND HOPE YOU ENJOY THE UPDATE! !**

QUINN'S P.O.V

I definitely was not expecting tonight to turn out this way and I was not prepared to reveal my secret to Mercedes tonight. Everything was going great just like any other night we have together, we enjoyed an amazing dinner, played videogames, and cuddled on her bed watching a movie which led to us having a heated makeout session on her bed. I had no problem making out with my beautiful girlfriend and actually I was really into it because nobody has ever made me feel the way Mercedes does. The problem appeared when my body started to react in ways that my body has never reacted to before while being touched by another person. I mean I wanted to stop her as soon as her hand went under my bra but they way she was caressing my breast made it so freaking hard. To make matters worse she started sucking on them and I knew I should of stopped her as soon as it happened but it just felt too good and I was in a lustful daze. Next thing I knew Mercedes hands are making there way up my dress and that is when I snapped back to reality and realize that I have to put a stop to what had progressed. The moment I tell Mercedes to stop I instantly feel bad because I can read on her face that she was enjoying where things were heading and so was I but she also looked confused to why I had once again not taken our relationship a step further. I was honestly too embarrased to tell my girlfriend why things between us still hadn't progressed sexually but I knew that I had to tell her, I had been keeping it a secret long enough.

"Cedes I'm-I'm a virgin."

"Oh my god Quinn, I'm so sorry I feel like such an ass." Mercedes says to me as she gets up from her position on top of me and leans back against the frame of her bed with a worried look on her face. Now I'm confused because why would she feel like an ass, I'm the one that kept this secret from her for the past four months." Cedes what are you talking about why do you feel like an ass? I'm the one who kept this a secret from you instead of telling you this from the beginning of our relationship. "I sit up to fix my clothes and make sure everything was back in place where they should be, my girlfriend has a legitimate worried look on her face which causes me to worry also." I'm sorry because I didn't ask you why you were holding back and now that I know that the reason is because your a virgin, I feel like such an ass for trying to push you into doing more."

"Cedes babe its not your fault okay, I should have just told you why I was holding back instead of leaving you in the dark. And you didn't push me at all, everything that happened tonight happened because I wanted it to happen and I loved the way you were making me feel."

"Well I'm still sorry I want to make sure your first time is really special and a night that you will always remember, not something that happens because I can't control my hormones. I want to make you feel the way yoummake me feel every time we are together when that special moment comes..like I'm the only girl in the world that matters." Seriously how did I get so lucky to have this amazing woman in my life, its like she always knows the perfect thing to say to make me feel special. "Thank you Cedes, what you just said really means a lot to me, that's not a response that I was expecting to hear." I tell my girlfriend honestly. "Well what did you think I was going to say?" Mercedes asks me with a curious look on her face.

"I don't know what I thought you were going to say it just wasn't that. The last person I was in a relationship with didn't take it well that I was a virgin and wanted to wait for the right moment. Actually they left the first chance they got, I guess they didn't think I was worth waiting for." There is a lot more to that story but that is all I feel I should tell my girlfriend tonight, in the future I know I am going to have to tell her the full truth. While I was talking I didn't even realize that tears had started to fall down my face until I felt Mercedes hands wiping them away. I always got emotional when I thought back to my past relationship but I'm slowly getting over it. "Baby come here and please stop crying your way too pretty to cry." She pulls me closer to her body until I am literally in her lap and she cups both of my cheeks in her hands and looks me straight in the eye before speaking again. "You are definitely worth the wait Quinn, I will wait as long as I have to because I care about you so much. You are an amazing person Quinn, your smart, funny, beautiful, caring, and talented and anyone would be an idiot not to hold on to you for as long as possible. I am so lucky that out of the millions of people in New York I get to call you Quinn Fabray my girlfriend. I don't know how your going to feel about this but I think its time I let you know how I truly feel...I am in love with you Quinn." I stare at her in shock at the words that just came out of her mouth, how is it possible for someone to be so perfect. On top of all the beautiful things she said she told me she is in love with me, she actually loves me and I love her. I knew I was in love with Mercedes two months into our relationship but I was too afraid that it would be too soon to tell her and I would scare her away. Now I can breathe a sigh of relief because she loves me too and now I can finally tell her how I feel.

"Did I freak you out because all though I meant what I said we can always pretend that I never said anything." I snap out of my daze when I hear my girlfriend's nervous voice calling me back to attention. I guess because of the way I was just staring at her and not saying anything gave her the assumption that she had freaked me out by saying the L word. "No babe you didn't freak me out, I feel the exact same way about you."

"So your in love with me too?"

"Yes Mercedes Jones I am in love with you."

"Oh thank god Quinn, you had me scared for a second I thought you were thinking of the quickest way out of my apartment." Mercedes says with relief painted all over her face, she is just the cutest to me." I'm sorry babe, here let me make it up to you." Without giving her a warning I attach my lips to hers and she automatically responds back as our lips move with each others. I am the first to pull away needing some oxygen to return to both of our lungs." Wow Quinn, now that was a sincere apology." I laugh at the cuteness of my girlfriend which I am always doing whenever I am around her. I hear the apartment door open and a lot of talking which let's me know that Mercedes friends are just getting home.

"Do you want to go out there and hang out with your friends for awhile Cedes, I wouldn't mind."

"No I just want to lay in my bed and cuddle with my beautiful girlfriend who loves me." I seriously just can't get enough of this woman. "Do you have any pajamas I can wear babe, so I don't have to sleep in my dress?"

"I got you babe, I went out a couple of days ago and bought a couple of t shirts and shorts for you to wear on the days you sleep over." Mercedes gets out of bed and walks over to her dresser and pulls out a white t shirt and black shorts for me. "Thank you babe now I don't have to bring a change of clothes when I stay over, your so thoughtful."

"I know I have my moments, now hurry up and go change so I can get my cuddle on. I also put an extra toothbrush in the bathroom for you, yours is the pink and white one."

"I will be right back babe, try not to miss me too much." I give her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading down the hall to the bathroom that she shared with Rachel so I could change my clothes and brush my teeth.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Quinn and Mercedes are sound asleep in the bed, both of them are currently laying on their side with Mercedes cuddling Quinn from behind. They had stayed awoke two hours after Quinn had came back from the bathroom, talking, kissing, cuddling, and exchanging I love you's. Quinn feels someone softly shaking her shoulder and whispering her name trying to get her to wake up. Even though Quinn isn't fully awoke she knows that the voice doesn't belong to her girlfriend, so she slowly opens her eyes to see who the voice belongs to. When Quinn opens her eyes she notices that the voice belongs to Mercedes honorary roommate Tina. Tina is standing in front of her with a little smile on her face, I am surprised and confused to why she is in here waking me up instead of my girlfriend.

"Good morning Quinn, I'm sorry to wake you but I was wondering if you wanted to join me in the kitchen so we can make our girlfriend's breakfast." Quinn was surprised that Tina was inviting her to cook breakfast since they really haven't spent any alone time together or had a conversation with just the two of them. "Uhmm sure that's nice of you to ask, I'll meet you in the kitchen. " Quinn wanted to have a little time to herself so she could fully wake herself up. "Okay I'll see you in the kitchen in a few, try not to wake up Mercedes. "

Five minutes later when Quinn enters the kitchen she sees Tina at the fridge taking out a cartoon of eggs and placing them on the counter."Hey." Quinn says not really knowing what else to say, even though they had been hanging around each other for months now it was still a little awkward for Quinn since she had never been alone with the girl. "Oh hey Quinn, did you sleep well last night." Tina continues to grab the things they would need to prepare breakfast for their girlfriend's."I slept well thank you, how about you?" Quinn ask Tina to continue conversation and also trying to be polite. "Actually Rachel and I didn't do too much sleeping last night, I'm surprised you guys didn't hear us." A smile appears on Tina's face as she thought about the sex she had with Rachel last night. Quinn just giggles softly when she sees the smile that spreads across Tina's face, she could tell the girl was thinking about last night in her head. "I'm sorry Quinn I'm sure you didn't want to hear that, it's just in this apartment we don't really have any filters on what we say."

"Trust me Tina its fine, I've grown accustomed to how everyone talks in this house."

"Well good because I know you are going to be around for a long time and that is how things are always going to be around here." Tina sends a smile Quinn's way and Quinn returns it because it felt good to hear Tina say that she thought that she was going to be around for awhile. "I think I'm going to be around for awhile too, so what would you like me to help you with?"

"Can you start making the omelets and I will get started on the pancakes. I wasn't planning on cooking too much I just wanted to have time alone to talk to you since we never had a one on one and I would like to know more about you."

"Sounds good to me, I'll go ahead and start the omelet and you ask me anything you want to know." Quinn thought it was sweet that Tina genuinely wanted to get to know her for herself and was making the effort to find out more about her. "I mean I know the basic things about you but I want to know what you were like in high school?"

"I was pretty boring in high school, I always did what I was supposed to do when I was supposed to. I never made a grade lower than a B the four years I was in high school and I was also apart of the my school's drama club. If I don't have a career in music I would definitely love to try acting its my second passion."

"Really thats awesome Quinn I can definitely see you up on the big screen one day. Acting is definitely a passion of mine but I am more into being on Broadway so I can enjoy both of my passions at once, acting and singing. I want to be the second most popular actress on Broadway because the number one spot belongs to my baby Rachel." Quinn giggles at Tina comment, even though being on Broadway was her passion Tina still put Rachel first.

"How did you and Rachel begin dating anyway, you guys are so in love its really cute."

"Thank you, well it all started while I was still in high school and Rachel's freshman year in college when Rachel use to come back to Ohio and help the glee club prepare for our competitions. On our last assignment for glee club before Nationals Mr. Shue paired all of us who were still in glee club with one of the graduates to be our mentors and to work on a duet together and I was paired with Rachel. I was really excited not only because Rachel had been my best friend all through middle school and high school but also because over the course of our friendship I had fallen in love with her. I never said anything to her because I didn't want to mess up our friendship plus I was dating Mike up until a few months prior. Everything changed one night while we were working on our duet together, Rachel came out and told me that she felt something for me that was stronger than just a friendship and she wanted to take me out on a date. I of course said yes and told her that I felt the same way and now here we are happy and completely in love." Tina places the pancake mix inside a bowl then hands Quinn the cartoon of eggs and a bowl so she can begin to prepare the scrambled eggs. Quinn begins to crack the eggs while she talked to Tina, Quinn wasn't a stranger to cooking since she was always cooking for herself and her brother.

"Aww that is so sweet, I knew from the first moment I saw you guys together that you two are completely in love with each other."

"Thanks, everyone says that after they meet us..anyway back to you, if you don't mind me asking how old were you when you came out?" Tina begins to stir the pancake mix in the bowl.

"I don't mind at all, I came out when I was a sophomore in high school I had just turned sixteen when I came out to my parents and my brother."

"How did your parents react, it must have been hard for them to accept since they were such conservative Christians."

"Actually they were really understanding and accepting of my sexuality, they told me that they didn't care who I loved as long as I was happy. So I was pretty lucky to get that kind of support from my parents because I know a lot of people don't get the same response."

"That is amazing Quinn, I wish I got the same support from my family when I told them I was dating Rachel. " Tina looks down sadly at the pancake batter that she was mixing trying to stop herself from getting emotional in front of Quinn. "I grew up in a very traditional Korean family so I knew that they weren't going to take it very well but I wasn't expecting them to completely flipped out on me. They told me that I was no longer their daughter and that I could no longer contact them for any reason unless I was gravely sick."

"I'm so sorry Tina that is so horrible of your parents to do, I mean your their daughter how can they just disown you."

"I ask myself that same question everyday but you what even though my parents disowned me it doesn't matter because I am happy. Rachel is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I wouldn't give her up for anything. Plus I have a family right here with in this apartment and one day Rachel and I will have a family of our own." Quinn now had a new respect for Tina, she would have never thought that the young girl was dealing with this because she always had a smile on her face. "Wow Tina your a incredibly strong person, I don't think I could go through what you have and still keep a smile on my face everyday. And I know I haven't known you for that long but I know that your person are missing out on an amazing young woman."

"Thank you so much Quinn, it's nice to hear kind words from someone other then my girlfriend." Tina wipes away the tears that had formed at the corner of her eyes." Your welcome Tina, I don't know if you will be comfortable with this but I was wondering if I could hug you right now." Tina giggles at how politely Quinn asks for a hug. "Of course you can hug me Quinn. " Quinn steps away from the counter where she was cracking the eggs and walks over to Tina then pulls her in for a comforting friendly hug that last only for at least fifteen seconds." Aww Cedes look, our girlfriend's are bonding isn't it just the cutest thing ever." Quinn and Tina pull apart when the hear Rachel's voice, they look over to see Rachel and Mercedes smiling fondly at them.

"Rachel I told you to be quiet, now there going to think we've been spying on them the whole time." Mercedes bumps Rachel with her hips which staggers the small woman for a second. "Which we haven't by the way but we did walk in on the end and Quinn is right, your parents are missing out on the awesomeness that is Tina Cohen Chang." Mercedes walks over to Tina and Quinn and places a quick comforting kiss on Tina's cheek, which puts a smile on Tina's face. Mercedes then grabs her girlfriend by the waist and gives her a lingering kiss on the lips. "Good morning baby, my bed felt so lonely without you in it."

"Good morning babe, I would of stayed in bed with you but Tina came up with the brilliant idea to cook breakfast for our beautiful girlfriends. Also so we can have some alone time to talk and get to know each other."

"Well Rachel how lucky are we that we have such thoughtful girlfriends who get up early on a Saturday and cooks us breakfast." Mercedes looks over at Rachel and sees she has Tina against the counter making out with her, she hadn't even realized that Tina had walked away from them. Rachel pulls her lips away from Tina's long enough to respond. "Your definitely right Cedes we are pretty damn lucky, especially me I get this treatment on a regular basis." Rachel goes back in for another kiss but is stopped by Tina's hand over her mouth."Quinn and I still haven't finished cooking breakfast so you and Mercedes sit down until we finish or go in the living room and watch t.v."

"No, we are going to sit here and watch our sexy girlfriends cook us breakfast." Both Rachel and Mercedes sit down and turn their chairs towards their girlfriends so they could have a clear view of their girlfriends cooking for them. "Okay fine but don't come near us trying to hug and kiss on us, we don't need you two distracting us."

"Yes ma'am."

"Yes baby."

After the couples had breakfast together, Mercedes decides to take Quinn to their favorite coffee spot so they could drink lattes and have some alone time. "Baby you always get the same thing every time we come here, why don't you try something different." Mercedes tells her girlfriend who is sitting across from her. "I know I'm just boring like that babe, you on the other hand are always getting something different."

"That's because I get bored with things easily, so I'm always looking for new things to try and new experiences."

"Well I must be pretty special since its been four months and you still haven't gotten rid of me..unless my time is about to run out soon."Quinn jokes with her girlfriend. "You don't have to worry about that, I'm going to keep you around as long as I can baby." Mercedes leans forward across the table and places a lingering kiss on Quinn's lips. "You won't hear any complaints from me baby, you are going to have to deal with me for a long time." Quinn leans over and gives her girlfriend another quick kiss on the lips."

So girlfriend, how are your classes going?" Mercedes asks Quinn before she takes a sip of the latte she was drinking. "Classes are going fine, its challenging of course but its nothing I can't handle. I'm just trying to figure out who I'm going to get to help me with these songs I have to produce for my music technology class. Were supposed to produce songs about heartbreak and love but I can't seem to find anyone that is willing to take the time to help me. Which I can understand since everyone has their own work and projects to deal with but I really need to find someone to sing these songs." Quinn says with a sigh. "Babe are you kidding, why didn't you ask me! Did you forget I was in the glee club and I do have a pretty decent voice."

"Oh gosh how did I not think of you! I guess that I have been so upset about having to find someone to sing I didn't even realize you would be the obvious choice. Wait are you sure you will have time to work on the songs with me because I don't want to put too much on your plate at once babe."

"I'm sure Quinn, it will be nice to get back into singing plus I get to watch my baby producing skills up close and personal sounds like a win-win situation to me."

"You are the best girlfriend ever, thank you so much babe!" Quinn leans over the table gently grabs her girlfriend by the back of the neck and pulls her in for a kiss that Mercedes had no choice but to smile into."I can already tell that this is going to be great baby! We should start working on ideas as soon as we get back to my apartment!"

"I would love too babe."

"I love you Mercedes Jones."

"I love you too Quinn Fabray, now let's go make you the next P Diddy!"

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER..DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
